


Syndrom berliński

by shealadetancarville



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealadetancarville/pseuds/shealadetancarville
Summary: Jestem pewna, że prawie każdy zna syndrom, który nazywa się sztokholmskim. Istnieje też berliński i można go poznać właśnie poprzez to opowiadanie. Seria krótkich historii z Berlinem z serialu "Dom z papieru" w roli głównej. NSFW.
Relationships: Berlin - Relationship, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Original Female Character(s), Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Original Character(s), Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Pierwsze spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

> Każdemu, kto to przeczyta bardzo bardzo dziękuję. Nigdy nigdzie nie publikowałam swoich opowiadań (oprócz Wattpada) i jest to po prostu czysta pornografia, mam nadzieję, że o oczko lepsza od harlequinów z kiosku ;-) Aha, imię "Salma" zostało użyte przypadkowo, dlatego że wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że można pisać coś w rodzaju postać x reader.

To już trzecia doba. Albo czwarta. Straciłam poczucie czasu przez to wszystko. Od prawdopodobnie czterech dób jesteśmy zamknięci w mennicy. To był normalny dzień w biurze. Nagle głuchy trzask otwieranych, metalowych drzwi, po chwili strzały, seria strzałów, jedna po drugiej. Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Wszyscy pracownicy zostali zebrani w głównym holu, przebrani w czerwone uniformy i potraktowani... zaskakująco dobrze. Każdy dostał to, czego potrzebował, czyli ciepłą herbatę, śpiwór, nawet leki. Co więcej, dostaliśmy pizzę i chińszczyznę. To nie był typowy napad na mennicę - można się było tego domyślić od pierwszych chwil, kiedy zobaczyliśmy wbiegających do budynku ludzi ubranych na czerwono z maskami Salvadora Dalego.  
Nie było aż tak źle. Pomijając to, że jesteśmy zakładnikami, a pomiędzy nami krążą ludzie z karabinami maszynowymi. Na samym początku zostaliśmy zapewnieni, że cokolwiek by się stało, nikt nie zginie. Mieliśmy współpracować, być cicho, nie wychylać się, wykonywać polecenia - tyle i aż tyle. Wiadomo, że z tyłu głowy zawsze czai się myśl, że tam gdzie broń, tam i śmierć. Bo po co były im te wielkie spluwy. Starałam się za wszelką cenę uspokoić za każdym razem, kiedy nerwy wzięły górę.  
Jednak nie było łatwo się uspokoić, kiedy jeden z zamaskowanych ludzi wziął mnie pod rękę i zaprowadził po schodach do pokoju, w którym na ścianie wisiały wszystkie telefony pracowników mennicy przyczepione na rzep, na biurku było kilka laptopów, a na tapczanie poplamiony krwią czerwony uniform. Szczególnie ten ostatni szczegół nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Zostałam pchnięta na stół obok. Mężczyzna ściągnął maskę i w tym momencie po moim krzyżu przebiegł zimny i elektryczny dreszcz. Moim oczom ukazała się szczupła, blada twarz, bez grama zarostu. Człowiek ten miał wąskie usta, wyraźnie odznaczające się kości policzkowe, brązowe oczy i ciemne włosy, na skroniach siwiejące i nieco przerzedzone przy czubku głowy. On patrzył na mnie, a ja na niego. W jednej chwili poczułam jego wodę kolońską, której zapach był wręcz hipnotyzujący. To typ mężczyzny, którego widzi się na okładkach magazynów biznesowych, albo za biurkiem dyrektora banku, lub chociażby jako prezesa dużej firmy. Starszy, wysoki, szczupły, o nienagannej sylwetce, wyprostowany jak struna i z dłońmi pianisty. Czas się zatrzymał, kiedy tak szczegół po szczególe skanowałam go wzrokiem od czubka głowy aż po czubek butów.  
\- Pobudka, panienko. - powiedział głębokim, niskim głosem z twardym, hiszpańskim akcentem. - Już starczy tego obserwowania. Przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, bo jesteś mi potrzebna. - swoją ciepłą dłonią przejechał po moim policzku, a palce zbliżył niebezpiecznie blisko do moich warg. - Jak ma Pani na imię?  
\- Salma - wyszeptałam.  
\- Nie słyszałem, kochana. Troszkę głośniej. I odważniej. - nadstawił ucho. A ja powtórzyłam swoje imię, tym razem nieco pewniej. W jednej chwili mój strach zastąpiła ciekawość. Ciekawość tego człowieka, którego nawet imienia nie znałam i nie miałam poznać.  
\- Pięknie. Pięknie, doprawdy. Imię idealne dla rozkwitającej róży skąpanej w słońcu. - jego głos robił się coraz niższy i coraz bardziej wibrujący. - A teraz Salmo, usiądziesz tutaj - wskazał mi miejsce na skórzanym fotelu za biurkiem - i będziesz robić bardzo prostą rzecz. Mianowicie będziesz miała wzrok wlepiony w ekran laptopa i będziesz obserwowała obraz transmitowany z kamer. I kiedy tylko zobaczysz coś podejrzanego, na przykład któregoś z zakładników zachowującego się dziwnie, od razu mi to zameldujesz. Zgoda? - jakże mogłam się nie zgodzić, kiedy tak przekonująco mnie prosił. A właściwie to rozkazał, ale można było odebrać to jako prośbę. - Więc usiądź tam i oczy w ekran, Salmo.  
Usiadłam wygodnie, wzięłam łyk wody i patrzyłam, patrzyłam, patrzyłam. Nic złego się nie działo, nic podejrzanego tym bardziej. Kątem oka widziałam mężczyznę zamykającego drzwi na klucz i rozpinającego uniform do połowy.  
\- Ależ tu gorąco - powiedział. - Może włączymy sobie klimatyzację?  
\- Nie, nie trzeba, jest w porządku, dziękuję Panie... - i zdałam sobie sprawę, że się nie przedstawił. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oparł się dłońmi o biurko. - Nie mogę panience wyjawić mojego nazwiska, ale może mi panienka mówić Berlin. A teraz, i ty i ja, wracajmy do pracy. - więc zrobiłam, jak nakazał. Nagle Berlin przyjął pozycję klęczącą i wszedł pod biurko, przy którym siedziałam. Jego delikatne, a zarazem silne ręce rozchyliły mi nogi, rozpięły uniform i przejechały po wnętrzu moich ud. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, aby nie wydać z siebie ciężkiego oddechu pod wpływem tej przyjemności. Nie odezwałam się ani słowem. Chciałam, żeby kontynuował. I kontynuował. Odsunął moje majtki na bok i włożył we mnie swój środkowy palec. - Muszę dokładnie sprawdzić, jaka jesteś, tak dogłębnie. Bo jakim byłbym przywódcą, nie wiedząc nic o swoich ludziach, hmm? Salmo? Jak myślisz? - zapytał, poruszając nim w przód i w tył tak, że już prawie widziałam gwiazdy. Nie byłam w stanie nic odpowiedzieć, tylko przytaknąć. - Niektórzy mówią, że jestem psychopatą. Ba, socjopatą. Chociaż to pierwsze określenie podoba mi się bardziej. No ale chyba przyznasz mi rację, że i psycho i socjopaci też muszą mieć swoje małe przyjemności. - wyjął ze mnie palce i zastąpił je swoimi ustami. To było już za dużo, za dużo wszystkiego. Jego sprawny język pieścił mnie raz szybko, raz powoli i delikatnie. Berlin składał pocałunki na mojej łechtaczce, co sprawiło, że sięgnęłam dłonią pod biurko, chwyciłam go za włosy i nakierowałam tam, gdzie chciałam, by mnie dotykał, trochę wyżej i trochę mocniej. - Więc taka jesteś, co? Łapczywa? Chyba nikt cię dawno porządnie nie zerżnął, moja panno, na to mi wygląda. - to, co powiedział było wulgarne, ale tak podniecające, że już czułam pomiędzy udami wrzątek, a w dole brzucha motyle wypuszczone na wolność. Byłam coraz bliżej, a on dawał mi coraz więcej. Nagle - widząc już za oczami ciemność - zorientowałam się że przestał. Wyszedł spod biurka, z rumieńcami na twarzy i rozczochranymi włosami. - Muszę powiedzieć, że chyba już co nieco o tobie wiem, Salmo. Zrobimy sobie małą przerwę, skoczę do łazienki się ogarnąć, a ty tu czekaj. W sumie, wiesz co? Zamknij laptopa. - świdrował mnie wzrokiem, zapinając uniform aż pod szyję - Przecież nikt nie ucieknie. Trzeba traktować zakładników tak, żeby nie uciekali, prawda? - włożył mi kciuk w usta, a ja ugryzłam go delikatnie i połaskotałam językiem. - Zaraz wrócę. I zerżnę cię na tym biurku tak, że aż będziesz płakać z rozkoszy. - I po tych słowach wyszedł.  
Nie wiem, co właśnie się stało, wszystko zdaje się być za mgłą. Mój oprawca wcale nie był oprawcą, a delikatnym, chociaż zdecydowanym mężczyzną, który bierze co chce, jak chce i kiedy chce. A ja nie potrafiłam się mu oprzeć. Był za bardzo pociągający, chociaż wiedziałam tylko jak wygląda, i jak mam na niego mówić. Berlin. Słyszałam kiedyś o syndromie sztokholmskim. Ale o berlińskim - jeszcze nigdy. Aż do dziś.


	2. Łazienka

Berlin siedział w łazience przywiązany mocno do krzesła jakimiś grubymi sznurami i czarną taśmą. Dobrze wiem, kto go tak urządził. Tokio. Po spędzeniu z nim paru intensywnych chwil w jednym z pokojów w mennicy, oprócz kilku zapierających dech w piersiach orgazmów, które tylko on potrafi wyczarować, nauczyłam się rozpoznawać wszystkich członków gangu. Nawet nie musieli zdejmować masek. Berlin idealnie mi ich wszystkich opisał. Nie widziałam, kto go unieruchomił, ale byłam pewna, że to Tokio. Od początku go nie lubiła i od początku miała do niego jakieś pretensje. Więc ani chybi to jej sprawka.  
Kiedy tylko go zobaczyłam siedzącego na tym krześle, wyraźnie zrezygnowanego, miałam ochotę podejść do niego i jak najszybciej go uwolnić. Ale nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy. Berlin w łóżku jest cudowny, nieziemski. Jeżeli w ogóle można to nazwać łóżkiem, bo najczęściej było to biurko, tapczan, ściana albo podłoga. Jednak potocznie mówiąc w tym całym "łóżku" jednego nie mogłam znieść. Berlin uwielbiał, kiedy prosiłam o jego dotyk. Śmiały mu się oczy, kiedy po raz kolejny wiłam się pod nim i błagałam, żeby włożył we mnie swoje długie palce, pocałował mnie tam, gdzie najbardziej tego potrzebuję lub żeby po prostu zerżnął mnie tak, aż po policzkach pociekną mi łzy rozkoszy. Był niemożliwy. Chciał, żebym go prosiła. Nazywała go "senior Berlin", była jego małą dziewczynką. Teraz role się odwrócą. To on będzie mnie prosił.  
Wychyliłam głowę zza rogu i szepnęłam, że jestem tutaj i zaraz mu pomogę. Z naciskiem na zaraz. Berlin wyraźnie zadowolony uśmiechnął się i poprosił, żebym do niego podeszła. O nie, kochany, pomyślałam. To ja uznam, kiedy jest na to odpowiedni moment. Miałam na sobie jego szary podkoszulek, który wciąż pachniał jego męskimi perfumami i ten fakt niesamowicie mnie nakręcał. Sam Berlin pachniał jak męskość i pożądanie. Zaciągnęłam się tym zapachem mocno, zamknęłam oczy i przeszłam do rzeczy. Stanęłam w drzwiach, zamknęłam je za sobą, przysunęłam pod nie stojący obok taboret, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał i przykucnęłam delikatnie. Wypięłam pupę, dotknęłam się po włosach i odrzuciłam je na plecy. - Cześć, zakładniku - powiedziałam z przekąsem w głosie. Berlin uśmiechnął się szerzej i coś tam zamruczał pod nosem. Chyba podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Kontynuowałam swój mały pokaz. Chciałam go kusić. Chciałam, żeby to on prosił. Wjechałam dłońmi pod koszulkę, powoli, bardzo powoli ściągnęłam ją z siebie i odrzuciłam na bok. Zostałam w samym staniku i czerwonych spodniach, które też niebezpiecznie powoli zsuwały się w dół po moich nogach. Nie minęła chwila i jedyne, co na mnie zostało to biała bielizna, odrobina wstydu i palący wzrok Berlina, który wiercił się na krześle. Zbliżyłam się do niego zmysłowym krokiem, kręciłam biodrami, coraz bardziej i bardziej, żeby był podniecony do granic możliwości. I chyba to działało, bo zauważyłam że jego krocze stawało się coraz bardziej wydatne. Berlin przygryzł wargi, zeskanował mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu i powiedział - Nie kuś mnie, maleńka. Nie kuś mnie, bo to się źle dla Ciebie skończy. - wyrzucił z siebie głęboki, zmysłowy jęk. - Jeśli nie przestaniesz, to tyłek będziesz miała tak czerwony, jak czerwony jest mój kombinezon. - chwila przerwy. Niezręczna cisza. - Chodź tutaj.   
Nie mogłam się mu oprzeć. Berlin był za seksowny, za bardzo pociągający, nawet siedząc nieruchomo na krześle. - Zamknij oczy - poprosiłam. Bardzo szybko wykonał moje polecenie. Ja też zamknęłam na chwilę oczy, nabrałam powietrza w płuca i usiadłam na mężczyźnie okrakiem. Złapałam go za tą piękną, długą szyję, którą uwielbiałam całować i podgryzać, ale nie tym razem. Tym razem on musiał mnie poprosić o coś więcej. Wciąż siedząc na jego kolanach poruszałam biodrami w przód i w tył czując pod pupą jego jeszcze mocniej twardniejącą męskość. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. W brązowych tęczówkach tańczył żar w parze z pożądaniem. Nie spowalniałam tempa. Ruszałam biodrami, ocierałam się zmysłowo o jego krocze jęcząc mu cichutko do ucha. - Mała, proszę Cię... - szepnął Berlin. Tak. Prosił. Osiągnęłam swój cel. W jednej chwili zastygłam jak sopel lodu, pocałowałam go w nabrzmiałe, różowe usta, które aż prosiły się, aby spijać z nich kolejne pocałunki, poprosiłam, aby się rozluźnił i wtedy wstałam z jego kolan, nachyliłam się nad krzesłem, rozerwałam i rozplotłam więzy, które krępowały Berlina.  
Wstał na równe nogi, wyprostował się jak struna, bez słowa podszedł do umywalki i przemył twarz zimną wodą. Chyba za mało się postarałam, skoro już go to nie ruszało. Podeszłam do rzuconych w nieładzie ubrań i już miałam je na siebie zakładać, kiedy poczułam na plecach mokry pocałunek i język, który biegł w górę po moim karku. - Myślałaś, że to co zrobiłaś mnie nie rozpaliło? - powiedział Berlin niskim głosem, muskając językiem moją skórę. Obrócił mnie do siebie tak, że nasze usta znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie. Czułam jego oddech i zapach. Byłam podniecona tą sytuacją, że teraz to on ma nade mną władzę. A przez chwilę chciałam, żeby było inaczej. Jednak to on jest wilkiem, a ja owcą.  
Berlin dając do zrozumienia że to on tu rządzi zjechał dłonią bardzo powoli i zmysłowo w dół po moim ciele, aż dotarł do podbrzusza. Szczypał, głaskał je i masował tak delikatnie, że przechodziły mnie ciarki. Zszedł niżej. Aż do łechtaczki. Nagle przestał być delikatny. Ruchy jego palców były coraz szybsze i konsekwentnie prowadziły mnie na szczyt. Berlin patrząc mi w oczy i dysząc mi w usta sprawiał mi przyjemność, której nie sposób porównać z niczym innym. Kiedy byłam już o krok, przestał. Musnął mnie nosem w szyję, przyssał się ustami do moich obojczyków i wyszeptał, że dokończymy w jego gabinecie. Potem wyszedł z łazienki i swoim pewnym siebie krokiem skierował się w stronę najbliższego pokoju. Zdawał się coś nucić. Zostawił mnie dyszącą, podnieconą do skraju możliwości i u progu orgazmu. Chciałam więcej. Ten mężczyzna miał w sobie coś takiego, że chciało się iść za nim wszędzie, krok w krok. Był uzależniający, jak narkotyk. Niewiele myśląc, podążyłam za nim. I po raz kolejny mu się poddałam.


	3. Mundur

Jutro Berlin miał pokazać się w telewizji. Oczywiście incognito, ale postanowił na tą jedną chwilę nie być członkiem gangu, ale kimś innym. Kimś ważnym. Plądrując kolejne pokoje mennicy znalazł kilka garniturów, na których widok zaświeciły mu się oczy, bo w głębi duszy był urodzonym elegantem. Uwielbiał idealnie dopasowane garnitury, spodnie, krawaty, spinki do mankietów i podejrzewam, że w całym takim zestawie wyglądałby obłędnie.  
Siedziałam na fotelu patrząc na telefony przyczepione rzepem do ściany. Były wyciszone. Niektórym z nich na chwilę włączał się ekran, a potem gasł. Nagle drzwi od gabinetu Berlina otworzyły się i swoim władczym krokiem wszedł on. Nie wiem, co takiego było w tym mężczyźnie, ale widząc go po raz kolejny byłam tak zachwycona, jak wtedy, gdy zobaczyłam go po raz pierwszy. Jego twarz wciąż mnie zaskakiwała i wciąż zachęcała, by odkrywać ją na nowo. Berlin miał na sobie czerwone spodnie od kostiumu, szarą koszulkę, a w ręku trzymał jakieś ciuchy koloru granatowego. - Jak wiesz, złotko, jutro będę musiał udzielić wywiadu. Nie za bardzo mi się to uśmiecha, ale jak mus to mus. Poza tym, trzeba się jakoś zaprezentować - mówił bardzo skupiony na układaniu uniformu na biurku w idealną kosteczkę. - Przecież nie pokażę się milionom ludzi w wymiętym czerwonym stroju, który zdaje się troszkę się rozerwał tu i ówdzie. - Berlin po tych słowach zaczął ściągać z siebie ciuchy. O mój Boże. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go nago. Nawet bez koszulki. Był jedną wielką nieodkrytą tajemnicą. Zarówno na zewnątrz, jak i w środku. Czułam, jak się rumienię. Jeżeli zobaczyłabym chociaż skrawek jego skóry, nie wiem, czy potrafiłabym powstrzymać chęć rzucenia się na niego. Więc kaszlnęłam cicho i zawstydzona odwróciłam się tyłem. - Ty mała wstydnisiu - zaśmiał się głęboko Berlin. I śmiał się jeszcze dobrych kilka chwil. - Nie powiesz mi, że wstydzisz się kawałka męskiego ciała?   
Nie, męskiego ciała się nie wstydziłam. Widziałam wiele nagich męskich ciał w swoim życiu, ale Berlin nie był przypadkowym mężczyzną. Był kimś więcej. Jak czarna kawa, której pierwszy łyk pobudza, a potem masz ochotę wypić całość jednym haustem. Gdybym zobaczyła go bez koszulki, chyba bym pękła. Starałam się kontrolować swoje emocje, ale dźwięk ubrań rzucanych na podłogę wcale nie pomagał. Co gorsza, widziałam go w lustrze. Nie całego, ale mogłam dostrzec jego pięknie wyrzeźbione plecy, delikatną skórę i łopatki pod nią. To wystarczyło, żebym przebierała nogami w miejscu. Spuściłam wzrok w dół, ale po chwili Berlin podszedł do mnie i szepnął mi do ucha, żebym się do niego odwróciła. I wtedy poczułam jak staje mi serce, a potem rusza z maksymalną prędkością. Przede mną stał wysoki mężczyzna o sylwetce greckiego boga ubrany w ciemnogranatowy mundur żołnierza hiszpańskiej policji. Lustrowałam go wzrokiem od góry do dołu, od dołu do góry napawając się tym widokiem. Berlin nie był już ubrany w wymięty czerwony strój, tylko w niesamowicie elegancki mundur wyprasowany w kancik. Do niego dopasował także krawat (skąd on go wziął? Jak widać, Berlin wciąż był jedną wielką tajemnicą) i lśniące, czarne buty.  
\- I jak się panience podobam? - powiedział tonem przypominającym wydawanie rozkazu. Nie byłam w stanie wypowiedzieć z siebie słowa, wstałam z fotela, dotknęłam jego ramion czując pod opuszkami palców delikatny materiał uniformu. Berlin stał nieruchomo. Objął mnie mocno, dłonią chwycił za szyję i skierował w stronę lustra. Staliśmy przez zwierciadłem, on za mną, opierając brodę na czubku mojej głowy. Oddychał głęboko. Lustro pomogło nam patrzeć sobie w oczy. Czułam się tak bezpiecznie w jego objęciach, tak błogo. Zamknęłam oczy i utopiłam się w ramionach Berlina. W jednej chwili poczułam, że jego dłoń z mojej szyi biegnie coraz niżej. Zimne palce pieściły mnie po obojczykach, po piersiach, brzuchu, niżej i niżej. Nie odzywałam się, bo chciałam, żeby kontynuował i wreszcie włożył mi rękę pomiędzy nogi. Pod wpływem jego pieszczot byłam coraz bardziej rozpalona i nie potrafiłam zatrzymać kilku cichych jęków, które niekontrolowanie z siebie wydawałam.   
\- Otwórz oczy. - jego głos był zimny i stanowczy. - Popatrz w lustro, mała. Popatrz, jak potrafię z kostki lodu zrobić wodę. Roztapiasz się pod wpływem moich dłoni, prawda? - nie potrafiłam zaprzeczyć. - Co mogę zrobić, żeby było Ci jeszcze lepiej? - po tych słowach Berlin gwałtownie włożył we mnie dwa palce i całował mnie po szyi. Kolana się pode mną ugięły. Robił to przez dobrą minutę, a ja zmierzałam na szczyt. Byłam coraz bliżej, coraz bardziej mokra i coraz bardziej chciałam poczuć go w sobie. Palce były cudowne, ale nic nie zastąpi tego, co mój kochanek potrafi najlepiej. Odwróciłam się do niego, by spojrzeć mu w twarz i zajrzeć mu w oczy. Zrobiły się czarne i tańczyły w nich ogniki pożądania.   
\- Berlin, proszę Cię. Kochaj się ze mną. - szepnęłam cicho w jego usta. - Spraw, żebym była Twoja.  
Widocznie obydwoje myśleliśmy o tym samym. Berlin wpił się w moje wargi, całując je namiętnie i łapczywie, tak jakby chciał mnie sobą naznaczyć. Poddałam się jego ruchom, poddałam się wszystkim tym odczuciom, które mi dawał. Chwycił mnie w pasie, podniósł i posadził na twardym biurku, uprzednio jednym ruchem wszystko z niego zrzucając. Ciągle mnie całował. Ściągnął ze mnie bluzkę, ustami powędrował na piersi, by teraz im okazać trochę uwagi. Jeździł po nich językiem, dolną i górną wargą, zębami, brodą, doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. Złapałam go za włosy i przyciągnęłam do siebie. Berlin już zaczynał rozpinać swój mundur, ale zanim zrzucił górę na ziemię, złapałam go za dłonie i poprosiłam, aby w nim został. - Wiesz przecież, jak działa na mnie ta Twoja elegancja. Ale zakładając ten uniform trochę przesadziłeś i zobacz, jak to się kończy. I to po raz kolejny. - powiedziałam, kładąc się plecami na biurku. Berlin się zaśmiał. Pocałował mnie w dłonie jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, rozpiął spodnie i wszedł we mnie mocno, wypełniając mnie całą aż do końca. Nie mogłam nie jęczeć i nie oddychać w rytm jego posunięć. Były gwałtowne, ale zarazem delikatne, stymulujące dokładnie tam, gdzie tego potrzebowałam. Ten piękny mężczyzna grał na mnie jak na fortepianie, moje ciało było klawiszami, które muskał, a za chwilę nadawał coraz szybszy rytm. Objęłam go rękoma, czując pod palcami aksamitną teksturę materiału, z którego uszyty był mundur. Czułam, że za chwilę rozpadnę się na milion malutkich kawałków, których nie zdołam zebrać i złożyć w jedną całość. Berlin mógł być szybki, agresywny, zachłanny, łapczywy, ale dziś postanowił być inny. Delikatny. Zmysłowy. Słuchający mojego ciała i odpowiadający na jego reakcje. Kiedy trzęsłam się pod wpływem orgazmu, który sprawił, że wygięłam się w łuk, wyrzucałam z siebie potok niezrozumiałych słów i dyszałam ciężko, Berlin złapał mnie za ręce, położył się na mnie tak, że czułam na sobie jego ciężar i całował leniwie i nieśpiesznie. Potem przyśpieszył, a jego usta wręcz zassały moje, kiedy doszedł i opadł na mnie zmęczony, wyczerpany, ale niezwykle usatysfakcjonowany. - Och Boże, mała, jak Ty na mnie działasz. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem takiej kobiety, jak Ty. - dyszał mi w usta. Jego głos był niski, chrapliwy, niesamowicie podniecający. - I mam Ci coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, tak właściwie to już dawno chciałem Ci to powiedzieć. - Berlin ściszył głos, spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy i powiedział - Kocham Cię, moja Ty Afrodyto. Masz być moja. Moja i tylko moja. To rozkaz. - zaśmiał się lekko. Taki rozkaz jest samą przyjemnością. Mam nadzieję, że Berlin nie będzie chciał rezygnować z wydawania mi takich poleceń przez długi, długi czas.


	4. To, czego nie wolno

Mijały kolejne dni. Szczerze powiedziawszy, przestałam już je liczyć. Wciąż byliśmy zamknięci w mennicy. Udało mi się w miarę rozróżniać, jaki mamy dzień w tygodniu poprzez ilość ludzi, którzy kręcili się za oknem na ulicy. Jeżeli był to dzień powszedni, ludzi było nieco więcej. Jeżeli sobota lub niedziela, ulice świeciły pustkami. Przynajmniej taki miałam kontakt z innymi - poprzez patrzenie na nich zza okna. Nie będę już mówić o kontakcie cielesnym z Berlinem, który był bardzo częsty i bardzo intensywny, ale tak po ludzku brakowało mi obecności drugiego człowieka, zobaczenia kogoś innego, niż tylko te umęczone twarze, szare, smutne i nieskore do jakiegokolwiek uśmiechu. Z Berlinem łączyła mnie relacja głównie cielesna, ciężko było mi powiedzieć, czy cokolwiek do niego czuję. Byłam raczej od niego zależna - w zamian za pewne rzeczy obiecał mi wolność, bezpieczeństwo i opiekę. Oczywiście nie mam na myśli tego, że mnie wykorzystywał - sama zgodziłam się uprawiać z nim seks, prawdę powiedziawszy potrzebowałam tego, byłam jak chodząca bomba zegarowa, a on raz za razem wyłączał zapalnik i robił to bardzo, bardzo skutecznie. To był mężczyzna, którego chciało się coraz więcej pomimo tego, że mógł być onieśmielający i dla tych, którzy nie znali jego charakteru nawet lekko narcystyczny. Jednak to tylko pozory, Berlin kiedy chciał potrafił być bardzo szarmancki i przekonujący. Może nawet aż zbyt przekonujący.  
Prawdopodobnie to był piątek. Ulice powoli pustoszały, światła latarni gasły i zaczynały rzucać lekkie, przytłumione światło na kolejnych przechodniów, których było coraz mniej i mniej. W mennicy też zrobiło się ciemno i wszyscy za przyzwoleniem gangu poszli do kolejnych pokoi, aby odpocząć i przygotować się na kolejny dzień pracy przy kopaniu tunelu. Siedziałam zmęczona na ławce w głównym holu jedząc chłodną już pizzę, była całkiem smaczna. Hawajska. Kiedyś napomnkęłam Berlinowi, że to moja ulubiona. Chyba specjalnie zamówił więcej takich. Pamiętał. Nie spostrzegłam, kiedy obok mnie usiadł Denver, jeden z najbardziej dobrodusznych bandytów tutaj. Jak to brzmi swoją drogą, dobroduszny bandyta. Można być albo dobrodusznym, albo bandytą. Jednak Denver z powodzeniem łączył te dwie cechy charakteru. Był przeuroczy, zarażał śmiechem, kiedy próbował być groźny wychodziło mu to raczej słabo, bo przykładając pistolet do czoła któregoś z zakładników od razu wybuchał perlistym śmiechem. I ktoś obok zaczął się śmiać, ten ktoś obok tego kogoś też i od razu atmosfera się rozładowała. Brzmi to kuriozalnie, śmiejący się bandyci i zakładnicy. Ale ten skok był inny. Zgoła inny.  
Denver spytał mnie jak się dzisiaj czuję, czy niczego mi nie brakuje, czy nie jest mi zimno, bo jeżeli tak, to może przynieść mi koc. Grzecznie odmówiłam, ponieważ wszystkiego miałam pod dostatkiem. Kiedy objął mnie ramieniem nie odtrąciłam jego gestu, pozwoliłam sobie na odrobinę ciepła od drugiego człowieka. Pierwszy raz od dawna był to ktoś, kto nie jest Berlinem. Nie miałam na co narzekać, bo Berlin pod tym względem dawał mi niezwykle wiele, ale w tej właśnie chwili poczułam zwykłą troskę bijącą od kogoś obcego, kogoś, kto miał być moim oprawcą. Wiedziałam, że to zwykły, ludzki gest nie mający znaczyć nic więcej, bo już każdy zdążył się domyśleć, że Denver zakochał się w Monice, blondynce z burzą loków. - Dziękuję - powiedziałam cicho i uśmiechnęłam się do chłopaka. - Wszystkiego mam pod dostatkiem. - Ten obdarzył mnie swoim ciepłym uśmiechem, poklepał lekko po plecach i odszedł. Mając wzrok wlepiony wciąż w podłogę dopiero teraz dojrzałam, że na szczycie schodów stał Berlin. Myślał, że nie zauważę, jak się uśmiecha pod nosem. Mierzył mnie wzrokiem. Wlepiał we mnie swoje świecące oczy, świdrujące duszę aż do cna. - Za 5 minut w moim gabinecie, gołąbeczko. - powiedział głębokim basem, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Znam go już na tyle dobrze że wiem, iż nie rzuca słów na wiatr, więc wolałam być posłuszna. Skończyłam pizzę, papierowy talerzyk wsunęłam pod ławkę i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam do gabinetu Berlina, właśnie tego, gdzie pierwszy raz zrobiliśmy to, czego robić nie powinniśmy. Ale przecież zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej. A ten był słodki i pyszny. Z każdym kęsem coraz bardziej kuszący, aby od razu zjeść go do końca.   
Po dwukrotnym zapukaniu w drzwi weszłam do jego gabinetu. Berlin siedział za swoim wielkim, brązowym biurkiem, lekko przygryzał wskazujący palec i zdawał się patrzeć gdzieś w nicość. - Jestem, tak jak prosiłeś. Słucham Cię. - powiedziałam i usiadłam na kanapie obok. Berlin mruknął cicho, oparł ręce o naramienniki fotela i powiedział z niepewnością - Ostatnio zauważyłem, że jesteś mi mało posłuszna. Coraz mniej posłuszna, a to mi się nie podoba. Powinnaś mnie słuchać, mała. Dzięki temu przeżyjesz całą tą maskaradę, dosłownie i w przenośni, bo przecież nosimy maski - zaśmiał się. Nie wiedziałam, czy mówi poważnie, czy żartuje. - Jestem posłuszna, nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi. Wykonuję każde Twoje polecenie, jestem na Twoje usługi, masz mnie kiedy i jak chcesz, gdzie chcesz i w jaki sposób. Jeszcze Ci mało? - nie wiem dlaczego, ale nagle wstąpiła we mnie adrenalina. Postanowiłam posunąć się o mały krok dalej. Wiedziałam, że mogę tego pożałować, ale ten mężczyzna doprowadzał mnie na skraj i budził we mnie to, czego do tej pory w sobie nie znałam. Zaczęłam działać. Wstałam z kanapy, stanęłam w lekko wyzywającej pozie i podniosłam zalotnie brew do góry. - A może jesteś zazdrosny, co? Berlin zazdrosny o swoją własność, której nikt inny nie może mieć oprócz niego? To chyba o to Ci chodzi, co? - podeszłam do niego miękkim krokiem. On obrócił krzesło, na którym siedział tak, że teraz spotkaliśmy się twarzami. Był wygłodniały, to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Delikatne kropelki potu zrosiły jego twarz, miał rozszerzone źrenice i oddychał coraz ciężej. Postanowiłam go kusić, doprowadzić do wrzenia i wściekłości, żeby nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że i ja nie znam takich zagrywek. Uśmiechnęłam się i puściłam mu oko.  
\- Przecież ktoś taki jak Ty nie odczuwa zazdrości, zresztą nie masz o co być... - nie zdążyłam wypowiedzieć zdania do końca, bo Berlin raptownie podniósł się z fotela, złapał mnie oburącz za nadgarstki, popchnął na biurko i sprzedał jednego, solidnego klapsa, którego dźwięk syczał jeszcze przez chwilę w pokoju. - Nigdy więcej tak nie rób. - powiedział, a właściwie wycedził przez zęby. - Rozumiesz? Masz mnie nie kusić. Jestem tutaj po to, żeby plan szedł tak, jak należy, a Ty non stop doprowadzasz mnie do ostateczności. - kolejny klaps, trochę lżejszy - Jak ja mam się skupić na czymkolwiek, kiedy moja ulubiona zakładniczka zbliża się do mężczyzny, który nie jest mną? -  
\- Jeśli chodzi Ci o zbliżenie, to chyba sam wiesz doskonale, bo masz oczy, że Denver jest po uszy zakochany w Monice i nikogo by nie ruszył oprócz niej, a to był zwykły, przyjacielski... - i pożałowałam tego co powiedziałam, bo już po chwili moje pośladki zapiekły w sposób niewyobrażalny - ...gest.  
\- Po pierwsze, Denver nie jest Twoim przyjacielem. Jest Twoim oprawcą. - mówił Berlin, teraz głaszcząc mnie tam, gdzie przed chwilą uderzał. Zaśmiałam się. - W takim razie kim Ty dla mnie jesteś? Pieprzysz własną zakładniczkę, w tym przypadku mnie, jak chcesz nazwać tą relację? Jeżeli w ogóle jest to jakakolwiek relacja - mówiłam przylgnięta twarzą do zimnego blatu biurka. Nagle Berlin puścił moje nadgarstki, które ściskał tak, że aż pobielały mu knykcie, kazał usiąść na kanapie i rozpinając sobie czerwony kombinezon powiedział - Nie wiem, czy mogę użyć słów. Lepiej słowa zastąpić czynami.  
Podszedł do mnie, wyraźnie podnieconej tą sytuacją, bo nie ukrywam, że to, co robił Berlin było niesamowicie kręcące, pomimo to, że lekko sadystyczne. Może właśnie dlatego było, jakie było. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy zdjął z siebie kombinezon i pochylił się nade mną w samej szarej koszulce. - Oprzyj się. - wydyszał. Przyssał się wargami do mojej szyi, którą postanowił obsypać lekkimi kąśnięciami i pocałunkami, bardziej niż wygłodniałymi. - Tak, jestem zazdrosny - mruczał - Jestem i to bardzo. Bo kiedy przekroczyłaś próg tej mennicy, stałaś się moją własnością. I Bóg mi świadkiem, że wyjdziemy stąd razem, zabiorę Cię gdzieś na egzotyczną wyspę, na Karaiby, gdzie będziesz chciała - nagle przestał i zbliżył się swoją twarzą do mojej - Chcesz tego? Tylko mi powiedz, że chcesz, a Cię ozłocę. - Pokiwałam głową. Szczerze powiedziawszy, o niczym innym nie marzyłam. Tak, może i byłam próżna, ale to, co proponował Berlin było propozycją nie do odrzucenia. Oczywiście, jeżeli obdywoje wyjdziemy stąd w jednym kawałku. - Dobra dziewczynka. Jest jednak jedno ale - nagle swoją zimną, smukłą dłonią wbiegł mi w najczulsze i najbardziej pragnące miejsce. Poczułam jego długie, lodowate palce tam, gdzie lodowato nie było, a raczej bardzo gorąco i pod wpływem jego dotyku robiło się coraz goręcej. Berlin powiedział swoim głębokim głosem - Masz być mi posłuszna. Masz mnie słuchać. Masz być tylko moja, masz być na moje zachcianki i polecenia. Rozumiesz, mała? - Znowu pokiwałam głową. Nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć, bo Berlin ręką działał coraz szybciej i sprawniej, a żebym stała się jeszcze bardziej miękka uśmiechał się do mnie zawadiacko i zaglądał mi brązowymi oczami w sam środek duszy. - Boże, Berlin, nie tak szybko, bo dojdę - Tylko to udało mi się wyjęczeć, czując, że za chwilę wejdę na szczyt rozkoszy. Nagle Berlin przestał. - Jesteś bardzo łapczywa, mała. Nie mogłem się doczekać, kiedy znowu Cię poczuję. Ale jeśli chcesz, zrobię Ci tak, że zapomnisz o kimkolwiek innym. O Denverze, o swoich poprzednich mężczyznach... jeszcze mi o nich nie opowiadałaś, ale jestem pewna, że z Twoją urodą miałaś ich na pęczki... To co, jesteś gotowa? -  
Od pewnego czasu byłam gotowa na wszystko, co proponuje mi Berlin. Zupełnie mu się oddałam. Nie byłam tylko jego zakładniczką, byłam jego kochanką, jego własnością, jego "małą", jak mnie nazywał. Absolutnie mi to nie przeszkadzało. A to, co było dalej pamiętam jak przez przez mgłę, bo ten mężczyzna po raz kolejny wszedł mi pod skórę jak drzazga, która wcale nie była kująca.


	5. Andres

Siedziałam na nim okrakiem słuchając jego delikatnych półszeptów, które zawsze wytrącały mnie z równowagi i podniecały do granic możliwości. Czułam, jak pod wpływem tych wszystkich bodźców, jakimi siebie obdarowujemy Berlin pode mną twardnieje, robi się coraz bardziej łapczywy, głodny i proszący. Gdyby nie to, że siedziałam mu na kolanach podejrzewam, że zerwałby się z fotela jednym ruchem, posadził mnie na biurku i zrobił to, co zechce. Jednak to ja miałam nad nim kontrolę. Berlin zamruczał głęboko, przeczesał włosy dłonią, zaśmiał się w sposób taki, że chciałam zerwać z niego wszystko, ale się opanowałam. Czekałam na jego kolejny krok, który nastąpił chwilę potem.  
\- Muszę szczerze przyznać, że jestem podniecony na myśl, że mogę służyć takiej kobiecie, takiej bogini jak Ty - Berlin powiedział gardłowym głosem, jeszcze bardziej ochrypłym jak wcześniej i przywarł swoimi wargami do moich. Nie całował mnie, ale dał mi poczuć swój przyśpieszony oddech, otworzył szerzej usta i pozwolił swojemu językowi spotkać w połowie drogi mój.   
\- Powiedz mi, że też to czujesz, mała. Musisz coś czuć. Nie jestem w stanie zliczyć, ile razy już się pieprzyliśmy, ale Bóg mi świadkiem, że za każdym razem odkrywam w Tobie coś nowego. Nie odkryłem jeszcze wszystkiego, ale to kwestia czasu. Coraz bardziej mi się poddajesz, ale dzisiaj to ja uległem Tobie... a jeśli tylko ładnie poprosisz, będziesz miała to, co chcesz. Masz jakieś życzenia, kochana? - wyrzucił z siebie Berlin oddychając coraz ciężej i ciężej, jakby na jego piersi leżał jakiś niezwykle ciężki głaz. Za odpowiedź powinien mu wystarczyć pocałunek, którym zamknęłam mu usta, a zaraz potem łapczywie dobrałam się do zamka przy szyi i zaczęłam rozpinać mu kombinezon, powoli, dokładnie, przy okazji patrzyłam mu w oczy, bo chciałam widzieć, jak Berlin reaguje na te bodźce. Mężczyzna przymknął powieki, zamruczał, syknął i wyrzucił z siebie coś na kształt mojego imienia, ale bardziej zniekształconego. Miałam nad nim pełną kontrolę, robiłam z nim co chciałam, a prawda jest taka, że najbardziej na świecie chciałam jego, chciałam jego dotyku, jego ust, jego gorących i jednocześnie lodowatych, smukłych dłoni i jego całego. Bez reszty. Tylko jego. Berlin mi się poddał, uwolnił się z więzów ciasnego kombinezonu, który zrolowany zatrzymał się gdzieś na wysokości jego bioder. Został w szarej koszulce, której też go pozbawiłam i teraz siedział przede mną oparty nagimi plecami o skórzane oparcie fotela. Położyłam swoje dłonie na jego rozgrzanej klatce piersiowej, pod opuszkami palców poczułam jak łomocze mu serce, jak oddycha nierówno i jak lekko się trzęsie.  
\- Spokojnie, kochany. Nie masz się czego obawiać. Jestem tylko Twoja. Zawsze byłam. - I po tych słowach oplotłam go nogami jeszcze ciaśniej, tak, żebyśmy stali się jednością. Żeby on był we mnie, a ja w nim. Berlin zajęczał. Odchylił szyję do tyłu bo doskonale wiedział, że jest ona jedną z moich największych słabości. Uwielbiałam go w nią kąsać, całować, zostawiać malinki - żeby wiedział, że ja też potrafię oznaczyć swoje terytorium, chociaż może wcale na taką nie wyglądam. Ustami starałam się łapać powietrze ale przychodziło mi to z trudem, bo Berlin zaczął nadawać coraz szybszy rytm przy okazji nie przestając patrzeć mi w oczy. Świdrował je na wskroś, zaglądał mi głęboko w duszę i starał się w niej odkrywać to, czego jeszcze nie znał. Mężczyzna złapał mnie silnym, żelaznym uściskiem za biodra, zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej, stykaliśmy się nosami i ustami wcale się nie całując, ale chłonąc swoje własne oddechy, jęki i stłumione warknięcia, które wychodziły z nas zupełnie bezwiednie. Ten facet był jak narkotyk, był taki, że jak raz się go spróbowało, to wciąż chciało się więcej i więcej. Uzależniał całym sobą, każdy jego dotyk był jak błyskawica, która przeszywała moje ciało od czubka głowy aż po palce u nóg. Tak też było tym razem. Zatopiłam się w nim bez reszty, ruchy Berlina stały się bezlitosne, szybsze i bardziej agresywne a ja byłam pewna, że już tego nie wytrzymam. Chciałam tylko tej słodyczy rozlewającej się w dole brzucha, uczucia absolutnego spełnienia i wtulenia się w mojego rozgrzanego partnera, który zdawał się płonąć żywym ogniem. Złapałam go za szyję, a on jedną ręką błądził pod moją koszulką po plecach rysując na nich jakieś nieokreślone wzory a jego druga dłoń pobiegła wprost ku mojej kobiecości, proszącej, rozgrzanej ale z drugiej strony już niegotowej na więcej tych odczuć, które wciąż spływały na mnie falami.   
\- Berlin, proszę Cię, to już za wiele, nie wytrzymam - powiedziałam, a właściwie zastanawiałam się czy naprawdę to powiedziałam, bo w tamtej chwili mój umysł był zupełnie gdzie indziej, pod skórą kogoś innego i tam schowany bez reszty.   
\- Cicho mała, cichutko - ręka mężczyzny opuściła moje plecy i teraz znalazła się na piersiach, bardzo delikatnie i powoli je dotykając, pieszcząc i głaszcząc - wytrzymaj, już niedługo.  
I po tych słowach Berlin nadał jeszcze szybszy rytm a ja, aby stłumić krzyk, który czułam że wydobędzie się ze mnie niekontrolowany i przestraszy innych zgromadzonych w mennicy wpiłam się w jego usta, zagryzłam lekko jego dolną, pełną wargę i po chwili zobaczyłam gwiazdy, na dobrą minutę znalazłam się w innym świecie, opadłam bez oddechu na jego klatkę piersiową i tak słodko zmęczona zasnęłam wtulona w niego, który moment po mnie znalazł się na szczycie. I tak spaliśmy w jego gabinecie w jakiejś niewygodnej pozycji, ciągle będąc jednością i nie chcąc się rozdzielać za żadne skarby.

***

Parę dni później cała akcja wciąż szła jak z płatka. Plan Profesora spełniał się co do każdego kroku, Berlin pomiędzy kolejnymi spotkaniami ze mną w jego gabinecie - jeżeli oczywiście można to nazwać spotkaniami - dowodził całym napadem, z każdą chwilą podobał mi się coraz bardziej, a jego dominujący charakter wcale nie był widoczny tylko podczas skoku. Można powiedzieć, że ja jako jedyna znałam jego sekrety, może oczywiście nie wszystkie, ale powoli, sukcesywnie zbliżałam się do odkrycia kolejnych. Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy tak leżeliśmy na podłodze zmęczeni po kolejnej podróży w nieznane, w które zabierał mnie coraz częściej Berlin, dowiedziałam się o nim czegoś nowego. Może ktoś by uznał, że poznanie imienia drugiej osoby jest czymś zwykłym, ale w tych okolicznościach - wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Kiedy już stąd wyjdziemy, a wyjdziemy na pewno, bo innej możliwości nie widzę, będziemy razem. Pojedziemy gdzieś daleko, dalej niż oczy poniosą - mruczał mężczyzna - Będziesz moją żoną, moją kobietą, moją boginią, którą będę obsypywał czym tylko będzie chciała, panią de Fonollosa - tutaj się zająknął i po tych słowach zamilkł. A ja zaciekawiona zaczęłam go ciągnąć za język.   
\- Panią de Fonollosa? Czy to oznacza że wreszcie poznałam Twoje nazwisko? - zaśmiałam się, uszczypnęłam go w rękę i nie dawałam spokoju - Panie de Fonollosa, skoro mam być Twoją żoną, to chyba muszę znać imię swojego wybranka, prawda?  
\- I tak już powiedziałem za dużo - i zaklął soczyście po hiszpańsku - Puta madre, nie powinienem Ci mówić takich rzeczy, mogłabyś to wykorzystać przeciwko mnie. - położył sobie palec wskazujący na usta, tak, jakby sam chciał siebie uciszyć.  
\- A co mogłabym jeszcze przeciwko Tobie wykorzystać, panie de Fonollosa? - powiedziałam, przysunęłam się bliżej do niego, wplotłam dłoń w jego włosy i leciutko pociągnęłam. - Przecież i tak Cię znam. Z każdym razem coraz bardziej. Coraz mocniej i intensywniej. Nie drocz się ze mną, Berlin. Chociaż może wolisz, żebym Ci mówiła po imieniu? To co, chyba zacznę zgadywać. - położyłam dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, zaczęłam po niej błądzić bez reszty i przy okazji patrzeć mu w oczy tak, aby wiedzieć, kiedy mój cel zostanie osiągnięty. - Niech no się zastanowię. Hmm, Diego nie, nie wyglądasz mi na Diego. Może Carlos? Też nie. Antonio, Armando, może Andres... - i tutaj jego oczy zabłyszczały lekko i pojawiło się w nich coś ni to ironicznego, ni to kpiącego. Wciąż było mi ciężko rozszyfrować tego mężczyznę, który pod skórą skrywał więcej tajemnic, niż mi się wydaje. - Masz na imię Andres! Jestem pewna. Nie uśmiechałbyś się tak na dźwięk swojego imienia! - klasnęłam w dłonie. - Wcale się nie uśmiechałem. Po prostu myślę o tym, kiedy w końcu znowu zerwę z Ciebie te niepotrzebne ubrania i po raz kolejny będziesz moja. Tylko moja. - mruknął Berlin. A może Andres?  
W jednej chwili przywarł ciałem do mojego, przygniótł mnie sobą, uniósł mi ręce nad głowę i pocałował tak, że zabrakło mi tchu. - Nawet jeżeli mam na imię Andres, to dla Ciebie jestem Berlin. Andresem się stanę, kiedy stąd wyjdziemy. A teraz masz być cicho, nie chcę, żebyś sobie zdarła to śliczne gardełko jak będziesz krzyczeć. Cicho, mała. Andres się Tobą zajmie. - i zatopił zęby w mojej szyi.   
\- Czyli jednak Andres? - zaśmiałam się, jęcząc raz za razem, czując w okolicy obojczyków świdrujący, gorący język. - Dla Ciebie mogę być kim chcesz, mi amor. Musisz tylko poprosić. - złapałam jego twarz w obie dłonie, pod opuszkami palców poczułam delikatnie drapiący, jednodniowy zarost i lekko szorstką skórę i powiedziałam - Proszę Cię, żebyś był mój. Ni mniej, ni więcej. Tylko mój.  
\- Da się zrobić - odpowiedział Berlin. I po raz kolejny utonęliśmy w oceanie, z którego nie da się wypłynąć.


	6. Mazaki

Zbliżał się wieczór. Z sali wyszli już wszyscy. Rio wybiegł w pośpiechu za Tokio, która wyraźnie była czymś zdenerwowana, Profesor pozbierał swoje dokumenty, Moskwa krztusząc się i kaszląc dawał reprymendy swojemu wyraźnie niewzruszonemu nimi synowi, a ja obserwowałam to wszystko siedząc na stoliku z nogami opartymi o krzesło. Byłam obserwatorką. Lubiłam patrzeć na resztę bandy, analizując ich zachowania. Każdy z nich był inny, różny, kolorowy, ale przede wszystkim zaskakujący. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to najbardziej zaskakujący był Berlin. I za chwilę miałam się o tym przekonać.   
\- Panienka nie wybiera się jeszcze do swojego pokoju? - usłyszałam głęboki, wibrujący głos z głębi sali. Podniosłam oczy z podłogi i zobaczyłam Berlina, który powolutku się do mnie zbliżał. Miał na sobie idealnie dopasowany, grafitowy garnitur, pod nim białą koszulę i ciasno zawiązany pod szyją ciemnozielony krawat. Ręce miał włożone w kieszenie spodni, był wyprostowany jak struna i uśmiechał się kpiąco. Może nie był to uśmiech stricte kpiący, ale raczej ironiczny. Nie mogłam wyczytać z niego absolutnie nic. Berlin był tak onieśmielający, że i ja automatycznie się wyprostowałam, odrzuciłam włosy na plecy i odwzajemniłam uśmiech. On roześmiał się głębokim śmiechem, oparł o biurko stojące na przeciwko mnie i powiedział - Szczerze powiedziawszy nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji lepiej się poznać. Jestem Berlin. - i wyciągnął do mnie elegancką, smukłą dłoń. Dłonie pianisty. Zero zadrapań. Piękne, długie palce, zadbane paznokcie, delikatne włoski na rękach. W życiu bym nie powiedziała że to męskie ręce, absolutnie nieskalane pracą, tak jakby nie robił nic poza dbaniem o nie. Uściski naszych dłoni się spotkały, poczułam na swojej lodowaty dreszcz ale i coś zaskakująco ciepłego, spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy, jednak spojrzenie mężczyzny było tak bardzo przeszywające na wskroś, że musiałam wlepić wzrok w podłogę. Berlin puścił moją rękę, poprosił, żebym się przesunęła i przycupnął na biurku obok mnie.  
\- Mówiąc, że nie poznaliśmy się lepiej, miałem na myśli to, że prawie wszystkie kobiety z naszej grupy położyły się na tym stole - i wskazał palcem na twardy blat stojący pośrodku - a Ty nie. I nie dałaś mi się poznać w sposób taki, jaki bym tego chciał. - Berlin odgarnął mi włosy z ramienia, zbliżył się twarzą do mojej szyi, pociągnął mocno nosem i powiedział - Pięknie pachniesz, tak kobieco, tak inaczej, nie jesteś taka dzika jak Tokio i taka głośna jak Nairobi. Jesteś inna, eteryczna... - mówił, a ja wiedziałam, że za chwilę ulegnę każdemu jego słowu. Słuchać jego głosu mówiącego takie rzeczy było jak najlepsze lekarstwo. Po chwili Berlin wstał, wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, ja wstałam, spojrzałam na niego, a on uśmiechał się szeroko, trzymał mnie mocno za rękę, zaprowadził w kierunku stołu i kazał się na nim położyć. Zgodziłam się. Byłam głodna wrażeń i tego, czym zaskoczy mnie ten mężczyzna, którego chciałam odkrywać wciąż i wciąż, kawałeczek po kawałeczku.  
Na jego pytanie jak się teraz czuję, odpowiedziałam, że jest mi cholernie zimno i nie kłamałam, bo pomimo tego że miałam na sobie ubranie lodowatość blatu łaskotała mnie w plecy. - To nic, moja droga. Musisz się trochę poświęcić, w końcu jesteśmy tutaj nie tylko dla przyjemności, ale także dla nauki. Pozwolisz, że wezmę się do pracy? - powiedział i po tych słowach wziął do ręki czerwony mazak, ustami odkręcił zakrętkę i schował ją w kieszeń. - Musisz mi trochę pomóc. Usiądź. - nakazał, ja podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej a on, żeby nie było mi aż tak zimno nakrył mnie swoją marynarką. Była taka ciepła, delikatna, pachnąca jego korzennymi, duszącymi perfumami i niesamowicie przyjemna w dotyku. Berlin stał teraz przede mną w białej koszuli, poluzowanym lekko krawacie, który po chwili zupełnie zsunął sobie z szyi i rzucił gdzieś na bok. Podwinął sobie rękawy, zrolował je gdzieś na wysokości łokci i wziął się za boki. - Teraz Ci już cieplej, mała? - spytał. Owszem, było mi cieplej. Nie tylko dzięki marynarce. Rozgrzewał mnie sam jego widok.  
\- Ściągaj marynarkę - powiedział zimnym, stanowczym tonem. - Podnieś ręce do góry, o tak, dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Widzisz, jak ładnie ze mną współpracujesz? Chyba doskonale poradzimy sobie podczas skoku - szeptał mi do ucha Berlin powoli ściągając ze mnie bluzkę, opuszczając mi lekko spodnie aż do wysokości kolan i głaszcząc mnie po ramionach. Kazał mi się położyć i tak też zrobiłam. Mężczyzna wziął ponownie mazak w dłonie, odetchnął i poczułam na nogach coś zimnego.   
\- Więc tak, tutaj mamy tętnice udowe - jeździł mazakiem po mojej skórze, a ja zadrżałam mimowolnie. Berlin włożył mi rękę pomiędzy uda, bo zaczęłam bezwarunkowo je zaciskać. - Rozluźnij się, mała, spokojnie, to tylko dla naszej wiedzy i dla naszego dobra, przecież nie chcemy, żeby coś nam się stało i potem na przykład, nie daj Boże, nie wiedziałbym jak udzielić takiej ślicznej istotce pomocy? - mówił z lekką ironią w głosie, a ja odrzuciłam szyję do tyłu i ciężko odetchnęłam. Berlin przestał po mnie rysować. - A może wolałabyś metodę usta-usta, co? Bo widzę, że zaczyna brakować Ci oddechu... chyba się denerwujesz, ale nie ma po co się denerwować, ja chcę Cię tylko poznać i zobaczyć, co w sobie kryjesz, już od dawna o tym myślałem żebyśmy zrobili sobie takie prywatne lekcje, gdzie nikt by na nas nie patrzył i nikt nam nie przeszkadzał - mówił Berlin mając swoje usta niebezpiecznie blisko moich. Czułam jego zapach, zapach męskiej skóry połączony z perfumami korzennymi, który sprawiał, że naprawdę miałam ochotę go pocałować i przestać przejmować się konsekwencjami i zasadami, szczególnie tą jedną narzuconą przez Profesora - "żadnych relacji osobistych". Wyciągnęłam do niego głowę próbując znaleźć się coraz bliżej mężczyzny, ale Berlin momentalnie się odsunął i powiedział - Hej, mała, spokojnie, nie tak ostro. Musimy skończyć lekcję, a potem przejdziemy do przyjemniejszych czynności, dobrze? - Przytaknęłam. Nie umiałam mu odmówić.  
Zdawał się nie zwracać na nic uwagi i dokańczał to, co zaczął. - No dobrze, na czym to ja skończyłem, aha, uda... to tak, tu mamy tętnice udowe - mówił sam do siebie, jakby recytował to, co mówił Profesor, przy czym nie przerywał jeżdżenia mazakiem po mojej skórze, na której zaczynała pojawiać się gęsia skórka - teraz trochę wyżej, mięśnie brzucha, płuca... które coś jakby mi zasłania - i odłożył mazak na bok, zbliżył się do mnie i nakrył moje piersi swoimi dużymi, zgrabnymi dłońmi. Leciutko je uciskał, prawie niezauważalnie, ale to wystarczało, żebym jęknęła cichutko i w ogóle niechcący. - Aha, czyli to dobry trop? Jestem blisko płuc? Chyba muszę być już niedaleko - dłońmi pobiegł do zapięcia stanika i jednym ruchem, szybko i zdecydowanie mi go rozpiął. Od pasa w górę byłam naga, drżąca i czekająca na to, co stanie się za chwilę. A za chwilę stało się to, że Berlin nie operował już mazakiem, ale swoimi ustami. Błądził nimi po moim brzuchu, trącał go lekko nosem po czym pobiegł wyżej, aż do moich piersi, teraz zupełnie nagich i wyprężonych. Złapał ustami najpierw za jeden sutek, a zaraz potem za drugi, nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy dodał zęby i kiedy zaczęłam bezwiednie oddychać coraz ciężej. - Podoba Ci się taka lekcja anatomii, mała? Musi Ci się podobać, jest o wiele, wiele przyjemniejsza niż ta mojego brata, prawda? - nie mogłam nie przytaknąć. - Jeśli chcesz, będziesz mogła potem pouczyć się na mnie, tak jak ja teraz uczę się na Tobie - powiedział i dłonią pobiegł niżej, na dół brzucha, tam, gdzie najbardziej chciałam, żeby mnie dotknął. - Teraz przejdziemy do żył ramiennych - powiedział gardłowo i zostawiając ślady językiem znalazł się ustami właśnie tam. Poświęcił moim ramionom chwilę czasu, zaznaczając je śladami zębów, potem szepnął mi do ucha, że już pora znaleźć na mojej szyi tętnice - i teraz właśnie tam mnie całował, podgryzał, lizał i muskał. Czułam, że jest coraz bardziej łapczywy, coraz bardziej głodny i jeżeli teraz go nie zastopuję, to nie zastopuję go już w ogóle, jednak z drugiej strony absolutnie nie chciałam, żeby przerywał, to wszystko było zbyt ekscytujące i niebezpieczne. W ogóle go nie znałam, ale od pierwszego spojrzenia mu w oczy chciałam więcej. Więcej tego mężczyzny i więcej wszystkiego, co jest w stanie mi zaoferować.  
Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy jego palce zaczęły poruszać się we mnie coraz szybciej, zwinniej i jak on tak stał nade mną prawie przyduszając mnie swoim ciężarem usłyszałam, jak zaczął rozpinać sobie rozporek i dyszeć ciężko, mówiąc, że zaraz ta lekcja wejdzie na trochę bardziej skomplikowany poziom. Nagle Berlin obiema dłońmi przyparł mi ręce do stołu, uśmiechnął się diabolicznie i powiedział, że owszem, będziemy uczyć się dalej, ale w innym miejscu. Puścił moje nadgarstki i podał mi rękę. - Wstań, kochana. Powoli. Nie kręci Ci się w głowie? - spytał z nieukrywaną troską w głosie. - Wszystko jest w porządku. Możemy kontynuować, jeśli chcesz. - powiedziałam resztkami sił, tak naprawdę będąc zupełnie otumanioną, nie tylko tą sytuacją, ale i całym nim. W głowie kręciło mi się tak, jakbym dopiero w tej chwili zeszła z karuzeli. Berlin się uśmiechnął, tak, jak tylko on to potrafił. W oczach zabłysły mu iskierki, ponownie podał mi rękę, okrył swoją marynarką i powiedział - Dobrze, że jesteś taka skora do nauki nowych rzeczy. Profesor powierzył mi dowództwo podczas skoku, więc mam nadzieję, że zupełnie mi się podporządkujesz. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że po tym, co mam Ci do zaoferowania, będziesz bardziej niż podporządkowana. Będziesz chciała coraz więcej. Jestem tego absolutnie pewien. -  
I wyszliśmy z sali, idąc po schodach do jego pokoju, niezwykle eleganckiego, w którym paliło się kilka świec, łóżko było nienagannie pościelone, a na stole stało czerwone wino i dwa kieliszki, które aż czekały, by je napełnić. Berlin zamknął za sobą drzwi, przyparł mnie do ściany i powiedział, że teraz zaczyna się kolejna lekcja. Trochę trudniejsza, ale powinnam dać sobie z nią radę. Mam jedynie nadzieję, że nikt z pozostałych członków grupy nie słyszał tego, co działo się za ścianami tego pokoju. Lepiej, żeby mieli mocny sen.


	7. Dos gardenias

Z gramofonu było cicho słychać hiszpańską piosenkę, która sączyła się coraz wolniej i wolniej. Na nagiej skórze czułam satynowy materiał czerwonej sukienki, co jakiś czas uderzał mnie zapach własnych perfum o mocno waniliowej toni. Spojrzałam na Berlina, który jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział na stoliku naprzeciwko mnie, ze smakiem jadł deser i obserwował kręcących się dookoła ludzi. Był ubrany w białą, wykrochmaloną koszulę, szarą kamizelkę, a pod szyją miał zawiązaną muchę. Wyglądał tak niecodziennie, inaczej, ociekał elegancją a każdy jego ruch, zresztą jak zawsze, był przemyślany i nieśpieszny. Berlin nigdzie się nie śpieszył. Zawsze mówił, że zdąży na swój pogrzeb, chociaż znając samego siebie i na niego się spóźni. Siedziałam tak i patrzyłam na tego mężczyznę, który zachwycał nie tylko wyglądem, ale też tym, jaką aurę wokół siebie roztacza. Nie zawsze mogłam rozkoszować się takim widokiem, jaki miałam przed sobą teraz, bo Berlin zazwyczaj pojawiał się i znikał. Dawał mi wiele, jeszcze więcej, ile bym chciała, tyle, aby starczyło do następnego razu i znikał. Prawda jest taka, że nie mogłam się nim nasycić, a dzisiaj miałam go całego tylko dla siebie, jesteśmy razem w pięknej restauracji, spoglądamy na siebie i rozmawiamy o wszystkim i o niczym. Skłamałabym mówiąc, że nie podobał mi się ten wieczór. Podobał, i to aż za bardzo. Nie chciałam, żeby się kończył. Nie chciałam spuszczać z tego mężczyzny wzroku ani na chwilę.   
Jednak Berlin stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy, co było do niego absolutnie niepodobne. Rozglądał się dookoła siebie z paniką w oczach i uderzał widelcem o stół. Postanowiłam zapytać go o to, co go tak poruszyło. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, podrapał się po głowie, wstał z krzesła, przejechał mi zimną dłonią po ramieniu tak, że aż zadrżałam i powiedział, żebym chwilę na niego poczekała, nie odwracała się i za równe 10 minut zjawiła się w łazience. Prawdę powiedziawszy i mnie zmroziło. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, a cała ta aura tajemniczości nie pomagała mi w tym, by uspokoić się choć na moment. Jednak zrobiłam tak, jak nakazał. Wlepiłam wzrok w swój talerz, na którym zostały już resztki ciasta, dopiłam kawę - chociaż nie powinnam była, bo już teraz serce łomotało mi tak, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej - wyciągnęłam szminkę z torebki i bez lusterka poprawiłam sobie makijaż. Czas mijał, a ja byłam coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Atmosfera w sali zgęstniała, zaczęłam poruszać pod stołem nogą, zerknęłam na zegarek i ruszyłam do łazienki szybciej, niż było to potrzebne. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, podeszłam do umywalki, spojrzałam na siebie w wielkim, obramowanym lustrze. Chwilę zajęło mi zorientowanie się, że obok wyłania się sylwetka, którą przecież znam bardzo dobrze. To był Berlin. Byłam tak oszołomiona całą tą sytuacją, że nawet nie usłyszałam otwierających się drzwi. Powoli się odwróciłam będąc szczerze zaniepokojoną, że coś się stało. Berlin stał wyprostowany jak struna z grobową miną, ale widziałam, że w jego oczach tliły się już te ogniki, które bardzo dobrze znałam.   
\- Co się stało, że kazałeś mi tutaj przyjść i robić to wszystko? Nawet nie wiesz, jak się zdenerwowałam, myślałam, że dzieje się coś naprawdę poważnego, zniknąłeś tak bez większego wytłumaczenia - mówiłam i mówiłam, patrząc jak Berlin powoli i nieśpiesznie kładzie sobie ręce na biodrach. Teraz zauważyłam, że z jego dłoni lekko ścieka krew, która spływała na kafelkową, błyszczącą posadzkę. Zaskoczona tym widokiem chciałam do niego podejść, ale on mnie uprzedził. Swoim władczym chodem zbliżył się do mnie, naparł na mnie ciężarem ciała, zdecydowanie położył mi dłoń na szyi ją zaciskając w sposób taki, że przez chwilę zabrakło mi tchu, ale ja nie narzekałam. Wiedziałam już, co się święci i pozwoliłam mu przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją - przecież zawsze tak było, że to on był dominujący, co było dla mnie samą przyjemnością. Berlin zbliżył swoje usta do moich, przygryzł mi dolną wargę i zaczął się śmiać, łapiąc dłońmi oburącz moją twarz. Na policzkach zostawił mi krew, która wciąż była na jego rękach. To było wręcz zwierzęce, ale nie ukrywam, że cała ta aura niebezpieczeństwa, która wokół nas się roztaczała coraz bardziej mnie podniecała i coraz bardziej otaczała mnie całą, nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby nie naprzeć swoim ciałem na Berlina, bo chciałam go bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie i w tym momencie nie liczyło się nic innego. W dole brzucha czułam już to znajome uczucie, które z każdą sekundą robiło się coraz bardziej intensywne, a to, jak ten mężczyzna pachniał wcale nie pomagało. Czuć było od niego ciężkie, męskie perfumy z lekką nutą cytryny, odurzającą woń wody po goleniu i sam zapach jego skóry. Czekałam, żeby mnie dotknął. Czekałam, żeby zrobił coś, żebym znowu przez niego zwariowała i zobaczyła gwiazdy. Berlin uśmiechał się zawadiacko uśmiechem takim, który zawsze z moich kolan robił galaretkę. - Nawet nie wiesz, co ja przed chwilą dla Ciebie zrobiłem - powiedział niskim, głębokim głosem i zasyczał, jakby coś go zabolało. - Pamiętasz tego gościa, którego minęliśmy wchodząc tutaj? - szepnął pomiędzy kolejnymi kąśnięciami w płatek ucha. - On się na Ciebie patrzył. On Cię pożerał wzrokiem. On Cię brał w myślach, a ja nic nie mogłem z tym zrobić. Więc musiałem zadziałać – i po tych słowach naparł na mnie jeszcze mocniej, kładąc mi rękę na szyi i przyciskając tak, że nie mogłam oddychać. - Zrobiłem mu właśnie tak. Pchnąłem go o ścianę i wbiłem w niego widelec w takie miejsce, którego już nie będzie w stanie sobie zreperować. - Berlin zacisnął rękę jeszcze bardziej ciasno, w jego oczach nie widziałam już ogników, ale żar. Absolutny pożar, który zdawał się spalać go od środka. - I wiesz, co mu powiedziałem? Powiedziałem mu, że Ty jesteś tylko moja. Tylko i wyłącznie. Nikt nie może Cię mieć oprócz mnie. I zaraz Ci to udowodnię. -  
Berlin jednym ruchem zsunął mi sukienkę aż do bioder tak, że zostałam w samym staniku. - To Ci nie będzie potrzebne. Pod spodem i tak jest wszystko, co należy do mnie. Rozumiesz? - wyrzucił z siebie, a ja nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć, więc przytaknęłam. - Dobrze, że mnie rozumiesz.   
Mężczyzna całował mnie po szyi, gryzł ją w najbardziej wrażliwych miejscach, przy czym nie przestawał eksplorować moich piersi swoimi zimnymi i czerwonymi od krwi dłońmi. Uciskał je mocniej i mocniej, przy okazji skupiając się także na sutkach, które delikatnie wykręcał a ja czułam, że jestem na absolutnym skraju. Chciałam go w sobie, wiedziałam, że zależy mu na mnie tak bardzo, że gdyby mógł, to by zabił. Prawie zamordował widelcem człowieka, który popatrzył na mnie pożądliwym wzrokiem, więc to już coś mówi o jego temperamencie. - Berlin, proszę Cię, nie każ mi czekać. Wiesz, że jestem Twoja. Proszę Cię – szeptałam pomiędzy kolejnymi jego pieszczotami, bo jedyne, o czym teraz myślałam, to on we mnie, jego jęki, ciężkie oddechy i hiszpańskie przekleństwa, które z siebie wyrzucał za każdym razem biorąc mnie jak chce i kiedy chce.   
\- Nie musisz prosić, mała. Odwróć się. - nakazał, a ja zrobiłam to, czego zażądał. Oparłam się rękoma o zimny, marmurowy blat, Berlin wbiegł rękoma pod moją sukienkę i zdarł ze mnie majtki, które poleciały gdzieś w niewiadomym kierunku, naparł na mnie jeszcze mocniej i wszedł we mnie od tyłu jednym ruchem w sposób taki, że zajęczałam jego imię na cały głos. - Jezu, Andres, jak ja tego potrzebowałam, nawet nie masz pojęcia – powiedziałam ostatkiem sił. - Dla Ciebie Berlin, nie Andres. Andresem będę kiedy indziej. Teraz będzie Cię posuwał Berlin. - Po tych słowach jego zimna dłoń znalazła się na moich ustach i po chwili włożył mi pomiędzy wargi swoje długie, smukłe palce. - Masz być cicho, żeby nikt nas nie słyszał. Jak chcesz, to gryź. Ale ani słowa. - przytaknęłam i w odpowiedzi leciutko go w nie ugryzłam. - Dobrze. Jesteś posłuszna. I przy okazji moja, masz o tym... nie zapominać... nigdy – mówił nisko pomiędzy kolejnymi pchnięciami a ja czułam, że się rozpadam. Nie byłam w stanie utrzymać otwartych oczu, więc zamknęłam je i poddałam się temu, co się działo. Było mi niewygodnie, ale to się nie liczyło. Liczył się on we mnie, jego dotyk, jego głos i wszystko co, co mi daje. A dawał mi tak wiele, za każdym razem coraz więcej. Berlin jęczał i sapał coraz niżej, wiedziałam, że jest blisko i że minuty dzielą go od wybuchu. Jego druga dłoń powędrowała na moją szyję i poddusiła mnie tak, że ciężko było mi złapać dech. Zassałam jego palce mocniej, byle tylko nie jęczeć. Berlin zaczął przeklinać, a mnie nakręciło to jeszcze bardziej. - Puta madre, mała, co Ty ze mną robisz – powiedział, i chyba totalnie zaczął się rozpadać, bo złapał mnie za szyję jeszcze mocniej i opadł na mnie całym swoim ciężarem. Ja osiągnęłam szczyt sekundy po nim, bo to wszystko, co się działo, i wszystkie te odczucia nie pozwoliły mi pozostać obojętną. W jednym momencie zobaczyłam gwiazdy, które przysłoniła mi rozlewająca się za oczami ciemność, nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa i jednym ruchem osunęliśmy się z Berlinem na podłogę. Zupełnie zdyszani, spoceni i zmęczeni tak niesamowicie intensywnym doznaniem wylądowaliśmy pod ścianą w swoich ramionach. Żadne z nas nie było w stanie nic powiedzieć, więc przez dobre kilka minut się całowaliśmy, uśmiechając się pomiędzy pocałunkami do siebie. - Jesteś niemożliwy – w końcu powiedziałam, wplatając rękę w jego zmierzwione włosy. - I wszystko to po to, bo jakiś facet krzywo na mnie spojrzał?  
\- Dokładnie tak. Musiałem wyjaśnić mu parę spraw. Szczerze powiedziawszy mało mnie obchodzi to, co teraz się z nim dzieje. Pewnie leży w łazience próbując wstać, ale dałem mu do zrozumienia, że nikt nie będzie patrzył na moją kobietę tak, jak tylko ja mogę na nią patrzeć. - powiedział Berlin uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Bo jesteś moja. I masz o tym zawsze pamiętać. Będę Ci to jeszcze wiele razy udowadniał. Tak wiele razy, jak tylko chcesz. A teraz wracaj na salę, ogarnij się trochę i idziemy do domu. Mam jeszcze wiele pomysłów na to, jak Ci udowodnić to, że należysz tylko do mnie. Nie do jakiegoś przypadkowego faceta, ale do mnie. - mężczyzna złapał mnie za ramiona, podciągnął sukienkę, poprawił mi włosy i pocałował. - No już. Znikaj. Czekaj na mnie i udawaj, że nic się nie stało i o niczym nie wiesz.   
Jak nakazał, tak też zrobiłam. Odetchnęłam ciężko, poklepałam się lekko po twarzy żeby się ogarnąć i wrócić do rzeczywistości i wychodząc z łazienki usłyszałam szum odkręcanej wody. Odwróciłam się ostatni raz i ujrzałam Berlina myjącego ręce z krwi, która jeszcze na nich była. To niepojęte, jaki był ten mężczyzna. Niebezpieczny, impulsywny, władczy, dominujący, nieprzewidywalny. Ale właśnie takiego lubiłam najbardziej. Nikogo innego, ale tylko jego. Nikt nie potrafił mi dać tego, co Berlin potrafi nawet samym wzrokiem. Nasze oczy się spotkały, zarumieniłam się i uciekłam na salę udając, że nic się nie stało. Bo nie stało się absolutnie nic, poza tym, że po raz kolejny znalazłam się w świecie, w którym był tylko on i ja.


	8. Przez telefon

\- Halo?  
\- Co "halo"? Nie poznajesz, kto dzwoni? Przecież ten głos poznasz wszędzie, nie zaprzeczaj.  
\- Berlin, to Ty? Mój Boże, myślałam że nie wolno ci wykonywać telefonów z mennicy... jesteśmy pewnie na podsłuchu, co?  
\- Na jakim podsłuchu, mi amor... zobacz, która jest godzina. Trzecia w nocy. O tej porze wszyscy śpią, nawet potencjalni podsłuchiwacze, w tym mój wścibski braciszek. Zdjął z noska okularki, przebrał się w pasiastą piżamkę i śpi jak zabity. Zresztą, po co miałby nas podsłuchiwać? Dobrze wie, że albo dzwonię do niego, albo do Ciebie. Chociaż zdecydowanie wolę tę drugą opcję.  
\- No tak, o tym nie pomyślałam... jak tam napad? Wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku?  
\- Nie mogę Ci za bardzo udzielić szczegółów, sama wiesz, jak jest... ale jest w porządku. Nie masz się o co martwić. Dzięki mnie wszystko idzie jak z płatka.  
\- Ty zawsze jesteś taki.  
\- Taki? Co masz na myśli?  
\- Pewny siebie, aż za pewny, lekko arogancki, zresztą słyszę ten cynizm w Twoim głosie... Ty jesteś wręcz z siebie dumny, Berlin.  
\- Owszem, nie ukrywam. Bo jakim byłbym przywódcą, nie trzymając tutaj wszystkich za mordy?  
\- Ech, masz rację. Czasami potrzebny jest ktoś taki, kto nie ugnie się przed niczym.  
\- A Ty?  
\- Ale co ja?  
\- Ty byś się pode mną ugięła?  
\- Berlin, nie zaczynaj. Wiesz dobrze, jak jest. Jesteś daleko. Jesteś zamknięty w mennicy pomiędzy ludźmi, a Ty już zaczynasz flirtować. Niereformowalna z ciebie bestia.  
\- Bestia, powiadasz... ale chyba mnie takiego lubisz, co? Czy wolisz, kiedy jestem delikatny? No powiedz mi, porozmawiaj ze mną, malutka.  
\- Ech, Berlin, nie potrafię ci odmówić nawet w rozmowie telefonicznej, ale chyba znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie...  
\- Więc jaka jest odpowiedź?  
\- Ano taka, że lubię Cię każdego.  
\- Tylko lubię?  
\- Nie drocz się ze mną.  
\- No powiedz, powiedz że Ci mnie brakuje.  
\- ...  
\- Czyli brakuje?  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. Bardzo mi Ciebie brakuje. Każdej nocy zasypiam taka cholernie samotna i zmartwiona o to, czy zadzwonisz o umówionej porze.  
\- A odwiedzam Cię czasem?  
\- Czekaj, jak to odwiedzam? Nie rozumiem pytania.  
\- No, czy w te noce, o których mówisz, że są samotne, pojawia się ktoś obok Ciebie?  
\- Dalej nie rozumiem.  
\- Nie udawaj. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Kiedy ostatni raz to robiłaś?  
\- Ale co?  
\- Znowu udajesz. Nie denerwuj mnie, bo źle się to skończy. No to chociaż powiedz, czy Ci się śniłem.  
\- Owszem. Nie raz.  
\- A byłem w tym śnie ubrany?  
\- Berlin, przestań! Nie próbuj znowu ze mną flirtować, przecież wiesz, że teraz nie możemy nawet się dotknąć, pocałować, jedynie porozmawiać.   
\- Wcale nie jedynie. Wiesz, znam taki jeden sposób, dzięki któremu się tam obok Ciebie zjawię. Chciałabyś go poznać?  
\- Może i bym chciała, ale...  
\- Cicho. Masz być cicho. Masz być cicho, bo inaczej nie przyjdę.  
\- Już jestem cicho.  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Włącz na tryb głośnomówiący.  
\- Zrobione.  
\- Dobrze. To teraz zamknij oczy. Masz je zamknięte?  
\- Tak, Berlin.  
\- Ale na pewno? Bo inaczej to nie zadziała.  
\- Berlin, przestań.  
\- No już dobrze. Wsłuchaj się w mój głos, przecież wiem, jak bardzo go lubisz i co potrafię nim z Tobą zrobić. Wyobraź sobie, że jestem tam obok Ciebie. Że przychodzę ubrany w Twój ulubiony garnitur, ten granatowy, wiesz który. Pojawiam się zupełnie niespodziewanie, a Ty na mnie patrzysz. Patrzysz na mnie tym wzrokiem, który zdaje się płonąć żywym ogniem. W myślach już Cię posuwam na podłodze, albo gdzie tylko akurat się da...  
\- Berlin, jesteś wulgarny!  
\- Ale przecież lubisz, jak jestem wulgarny, nie? Lubisz, jak biorę Cię za włosy, odchylam Ci szyję do tyłu i gryzę jak szalony. Lubisz, jak łaskoczę Cię po obojczykach językiem. Ten język mógłby się wślizgnąć gdzieś jeszcze, jeżeli mu pozwolisz. Pozwalasz?  
\- ...  
\- Nie słyszę odpowiedzi.  
\- Tak, Berlin. Pozwalam.  
\- Zresztą Ty i tak mi na wszystko pozwalasz. Teraz będzie troszeczkę trudniejsza część zadania. Masz dalej zamknięte oczy?   
\- Tak.  
\- Więc masz się dotknąć tam, gdzie powiem. Połóż sobie rękę na szyi. Masz się delikatnie poddusić tak, jak ja to robiłem, kiedy się całowaliśmy. Mój Boże, jak ja bym chciał Cię teraz pocałować, poczuć na swoich te Twoje gorące usta... słuchaj mnie dalej. Zatop się w moim głosie do tego stopnia, że nie będziesz chciała wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Teraz znajdź ręką jedną z piersi. Zrobiłaś tak?  
\- Boże, Berlin... do czego Ty mnie namawiasz...  
\- Tylko i wyłącznie do przyjemności, mała. do niczego więcej. Dotknij swoich piersi tak, jakbym ja to robił. Ugniataj je lekko, muskaj opuszkami palców, wyobraź sobie, że to moje dłonie. Że są to dłonie, które tak bardzo lubisz, kiedy błądzą po całym Twoim ciele. O matko, muszę się opanować, bo chyba zwariuję, przed oczami mam już Cię taką rozgrzaną, wyprężoną, czekającą na to, co z Tobą zrobię... teraz pobiegnij dłońmi coraz niżej, niżej... nawet nie muszę pytać, czy to robisz, bo jestem pewien, że uległaś. Mam rację?  
\- Masz rację, Berlin. Boże, chcę żebyś tu był. Chcę Ciebie i tylko Ciebie, bez reszty. Wracaj do mnie jak najszybciej, proszę.  
\- Wrócę. Obiecuję. Obiecuję, że wrócę, ale zanim wrócę, masz zrobić to, o co proszę. Myślę, że Twoje dłonie są już tam, gdzie powinny być. Rozchyl sobie nogi, słonko. Rozchyl, nie ma się czego wstydzić. Jestem tutaj tylko ja i nikt więcej. Nikt nas nie słyszy, a nawet jeżeli by słyszał, to co jest złego w przyjemności i tęsknocie? Bo ja za tobą tęsknię, jak jasna cholera. I przynajmniej w ten sposób mogę Ci dać kawałek siebie. No więc... jesteś już tam, gdzie masz być. Rozluźnij się. Zrób to, co ja bym zrobił, gdybym tam koło Ciebie był.  
\- A co byś zrobił?  
\- Najpierw powoli, wręcz skandalicznie powoli muskałbym Ci palcami wnętrze ud, zbliżył się do nich ustami, lekko podgryzł, żebyś zaczęła się wiercić i wypychać biodra w przód. A ja już dobrze wiem, co to znaczy. Chcesz mnie w sobie. Bez reszty. Tylko mnie. Więc wyobraź sobie, że tam jestem i zrób to, o czym ja teraz myślę. A podejrzewam, że myślimy o tym samym. Spraw sobie przyjemność.  
\- Boże... Boże, Berlin, jesteś... jesteś niemożliwy, jesteś...  
\- Spokojnie, mała, spokojnie. Oddychaj. Wiem, jaki jestem. I czerpię z tego niezwykłą przyjemność, wręcz się nią upajam i nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy jak bardzo podnieca mnie fakt, że teraz się dotykasz i myślisz o mnie. Że masz w sobie swoje palce, ale tak naprawdę są to moje. Że każde ich pchnięcie jest moim. Że każda pieszczota, którą sobie dajesz jest moją i niczyją więcej. Gdybym mógł, to tak bym cię zerżnął, że przez resztę dnia byś nie chodziła i prosiła o więcej. Ale nie mogę, więc chociaż tak sprawię, że będziesz jak na haju. Że staniesz się moja, bez reszty, że kiedy zamkniesz oczy, to zobaczysz mnie, zobaczysz tego mężczyznę, który już nie raz zaprowadził Cię tam, gdzie nikt wcześniej nie był w stanie.  
\- Berlin, proszę Cię, już nie mogę, jestem blisko... i zaraz chyba wybuchnę, tylko mów do mnie, chcę Cię słyszeć...  
\- Ty nie tylko chcesz mnie słyszeć, ale i chcesz mnie czuć. I teraz czujesz. Czujesz, jak wypełniam Cię całą, jak moje długie palce Cię zaspokajają i sprawiają, że za chwilę będziesz krzyczeć... jeszcze niczego nie słyszę, ale to kwestia chwil. Bądź moja, mała. Bądź moja tak, jak byłaś zawsze. Po prostu. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie sprawił, że czujesz coś takiego, prawda? Musiałaś odnaleźć mnie, moje usta pasujące idealnie do Twoich, zimne dłonie chłodzące Twoje rozgrzane ciało... bo teraz jesteśmy jednością. Tylko musisz o tym mocno pomyśleć.  
\- O Boże, mój Boże, Berlin, ja... och, co to było... co to było, to co przed chwilą się wydarzyło, co Ty ze mną zrobiłeś? Jak ty tego dokonałeś, ja... ja nie mogę złapać oddechu i jestem zupełnie gdzie indziej...  
\- Brawo, mała. Przeleciałem Cię telefonicznie.  
\- Berlin! Ja mówię o poważnych sprawach, a Ty znowu chcesz żartować.  
\- No co? Wolisz wulgarnie? Mam powiedzieć, że się zerżnęłaś myśląc o mnie?  
\- No nie, ale... ale chyba tak to wyglądało.  
\- Ja wiem, mała. Wiem, co z Tobą robię, nawet na odległość i wykorzystałem tą okazję. Ale powiedz mi tylko jedno, robiłaś to wszystko, co kazałem?  
\- Tak, bo... bo przy Tobie nie umiem się powstrzymać, nawet, kiedy jesteś daleko.  
\- Czyli seks przez telefon mamy zaliczony, dobrze, teraz jak wrócę to do odhaczenia zostanie nam kuchenny blat, podłoga, balkon...  
\- Balkon?  
\- Ano balkon.  
\- Przecież sąsiedzi nas zobaczą, Berlin! Jesteś niepoważny. Znowu.  
\- Wtedy ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej pomyślisz będą sąsiedzi, jestem pewien. Jeszcze będą Cię zaczepiać przed domem i pytać, czemu po nocach wykrzykujesz nazwę stolicy Niemiec. A teraz muszę lecieć, mała. Spisałaś się na medal. Jutro znowu zadzwonię o tej samej porze. Odwdzięczysz mi się. Masz 24 godziny, żeby wpaść na jakiś dobry pomysł.  
\- Już chyba nawet wiem, co to będzie. Wracaj do obowiązków, Berlin. Dziękuję.  
\- Nie masz za co, no chyba że za tą rzecz na "o", której nie widziałem, a słyszałem, oj słyszałem i to bardzo dokładnie. Do usłyszenia. Śpij dobrze.  
\- Ti amo, Berlin.


	9. Nieskończone plany

Noc spowiła niebo nad klasztorem. Dla siedzącego wewnątrz Andresa nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Rozłożone przed nim na drewnianym blacie plany Banku Hiszpanii nie znały litości. Musiał pracować, chociaż rysunki zlewały mu się już w jedno przed zmęczonymi oczami. Westchnął ciężko, przeczesując włosy palcami i dopił wino z kieliszka, po czym poluzował zaciskającą się wokół szyi muchę, ponownie spoglądając na kartki.  
Weszła niezauważalnie, chociaż nie bezszelestnie. Otulona szczelnie jego szlafrokiem. Zastała go tam, gdzie spodziewała się zastać i jak się spodziewała. Zgarbionego nad biurkiem, ubranego nadal wizytowo, z otwartym winem i muzyką sączącą się z gramofonu. Podeszła.  
― Andres... ― podskoczył, czując jej dłoń na ramieniu. ― Wybacz, nie chciałam cię wystraszyć... Chodź do łóżka.  
― Zaraz, muszę to dokończyć. Analiza...  
― Powinieneś odpocząć ― przerwała mu stanowczo.  
― Czy ty nie widzisz, że jestem zajęty? ― zabrzmiał ostrzej, niż zamierzał. Chyba naprawdę był przemęczony. ― Przepraszam.  
Wzdychając ciężko, położyła drugą dłoń na jego ramieniu i zaczęła ugniatać spięte mięśnie. Zamruczał, pochylając głowę, kiedy przeniosła masaż na kark.  
― Powinieneś odpocząć ― powtórzyła.  
Poddał się. Pozwolił by zdjęła z niego muchę, kamizelkę, aż wreszcie koszulę i masowała zmęczone ciągłym napięciem i stresem spowodowanym z organizacją napadu mięśnie. Najpierw wprawnymi dłońmi, a później ustami, które były równie miękkie i nieco go oprzytomniły.  
― Mała, nie teraz, naprawdę muszę to dokończyć... ― wymamrotał nisko, lecz poza słabym protestem słownym nie był w stanie zrobić nic więcej, by jej przerwać. Bo tak naprawdę nie chciał, żeby przestawała. Dotyk jej warg na szyi, ramionach i karku był dla niego jak zbawienie. Szybko zapragnął jednak więcej, a priorytetowa dotąd analiza schematu Banku Hiszpanii zeszła na dalszy plan.  
Podniósł się z krzesła tak nagle, że niemal zwalił ją z nóg. Sprawnie jednak objął ją w pasie, powstrzymując przed upadkiem i zaśmiał się perliście, po czym pocałował jej zarumieniony policzek tak blisko warg, że bezwiednie je rozchyliła. Od razu zrozumiał, ona też chciała więcej. Przeniósł dłonie na jej twarz, ujmując delikatnie i skrzyżował ich spojrzenia. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, widząc iskry w zmęczonych oczach i obejmując go za kark zmniejszyła dzielącą ich twarze odległość. Od razu uderzył ją słodki smak wina, upajający jak sam Andres. Przesunął dłonie z powrotem na jej talię i zacisnął palce na pasku szlafroka, pozwalając się całować. Jednak nie na długo. Wystarczająco już jej dzisiaj uległ. Pozwalał dominować się jeszcze przez chwilę, póki nie oderwała się od niego, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wtedy pociągając smukłymi palcami za materiał paska, wyswobodził go ze splotu, którym utrzymywał się wokół bioder dziewczyny. Szlafrok niemal od razu zsunął się z jej ramion na podłogę. Jak podejrzewał, pod spodem nie miała nic. Przez ułamek sekundy napawał się tym widokiem, by następnie zdecydowanym ruchem ponownie złączyć ze sobą ich wargi. Tym razem to on dominował i tak miało już pozostać. Całując ją zachłannie, zacisnął palce wokół jej szyi i na oślep prowadził pod ścianę, do której od razu przyparł jej rozgrzane ciało. Westchnęła w jego wargi, przez spotkanie pleców z zimną cegłą. Ścisnął mocniej, drugą dłonią błądząc między jej udami, które od razu rozchyliła, ulegając mu zupełnie. Od razu wsunął dwa palce, połykając jej jęk i zwiększając nacisk na szyi. Wiedział na ile może sobie pozwolić i balansował na tej granicy kilka ładnych minut, które dla dziewczyny trwały całą wieczność.  
― Wytrzymaj...  
Kiedy puścił i odsunął się, pozwalając jej na oddech, dziękowała w myślach za podporę w postaci zimnej ściany. Jednak zgromiła go wzrokiem, że tak przerwał.  
― Nie patrz tak na mnie, mała, dojdziesz, ale nie tak ― puścił oczko i oblizał palce, podchodząc do biurka i napełnił kieliszek winem.  
Wypił połowę i podał jej, upewniając się przedtem, że nie wypuści naczynia. Wypiła duszkiem. Wtedy pocałował ją znowu, nagle i tak namiętnie, że kieliszek i tak się stłukł. Jęknęła, ale tylko się zaśmiał, podrywając jej ciało, łapiąc pod udami. Od razu objęła go nogami w pasie, zapominając o szkle.  
Nie przerywając pocałunku, opuścił ją na blat. Zapomniane plany Banku Hiszpanii pofrunęły, by podzielić los kieliszka, opadając na podłogę, zrzucone zamaszyście przez Andresa.  
Oderwali się od siebie jedynie po to, by pozbyć się paska z jego spodni, którego rozpięcie drżącymi z emocji dłońmi graniczyło z cudem. Kiedy dziewczynie udało się wyszarpać go ze szlufek, zsunął spodnie razem z bielizną do połowy ud i wbił się w nią zdecydowanym ruchem. Jęk obojga wypełnił pomieszczenie, kiedy zaczął się poruszać.  
― Cieszę się... że przyszłaś... mnie od tego oderwać ― wymruczał z ustami na jej szyi. Ruchy jego bioder były wolniejsze i bardziej zdecydowane niż palców chwilę temu. Z każdym pchnięciem biurko skrzypiało, zderzając się z cegłami. Ich usta spotkały się ponownie, scaliły się w jedność spijając z siebie kolejne pocałunki i pomiędzy tymi pocałunkami jęcząc, nie mając nad tymi jękami żadnej kontroli. Nagle w jednej chwili wszystko zawirowało. Świat zatrzymał się na kilka sekund, serca Andresa i dziewczyny załomotały ze zwiększoną o wielokroć siłą, on opadł na nią zmęczony i dyszący, ale także spełniony i przez chwilę znajdujący się zupełnie gdzie indziej. Ona objęła go ciaśniej rękoma, przytuliła do siebie i tak słodko spełnieni leżeli w swoich objęciach aż do wschodu słońca. Czas nie miał znaczenia, bo byli tylko oni. Zresztą, kiedy dzieli się ze sobą takie chwile, w których nie czuć kolejnych płynących godzin, mało co wtedy się liczy. I nawet potłuczone kieliszki nie proszą się o uprzątnięcie, a plany Banku Hiszpanii o uporządkowanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tego rozdziału nie pisałam sama ja, pomagała mi pewna cudowna osóbka, która nie ma tutaj konta, ale jeżeli kiedyś by to przeczytała, to będzie wiedziała, że to o niej. Dziękuję <3


	10. Zakupy

Pewnego wolniejszego dnia poszliśmy z Berlinem na zakupy do galerii handlowej, w której było miło, przyjemnie, chłodno, w przeciwieństwie do tego żaru, który lał się z nieba. Czerwiec w tym roku przyniósł przepiękną pogodę, ale słońce potrafi wymęczyć. A tam się schroniliśmy. Mijaliśmy kolejne sklepy, jubilerskie - tutaj Berlin mruknął "pewnego dnia kupię Ci pierścionek droższy od całego Twojego domu, a jak go zgubisz to dostaniesz lanie" i puścił mi oko - obuwnicze, sportowe, absolutnie nie będące celem naszych zakupów. Wybraliśmy się do sklepu po to, żeby elegancik mógł sobie kupić nowy garnitur. Miał ich mnóstwo, ale wciąż było mu mało. Uznał, że potrzebuje nowego. Z tyłu głowy kłębiła mi się myśl, że nasze kolejne zakupy skończą się tak samo jak ostatnio, kiedy poszłam z Berlinem do perfumerii. Wybierał sobie najdroższe, najcięższe zapachy, najbardziej wyrafinowane i zmysłowe, i specjalnie pryskał się nimi tak, żeby mnie kusić. Pokropił się na nadgarstkach, na odsłonionej na tą okazję szyi, a kiedy nikt nie patrzył, to zaciągał mnie za półkę i tam zachęcał, żebym zbliżyła mu nos i usta do obojczyków i zaciągnęła się mocno odurzającą wonią, która zwalała mnie z nóg, tak samo, jak i sam on. Nie potrafiłam odmówić, zresztą jak zawsze, i po chwili, kiedy już wybrał jeden z najdroższych flakoników, wyciągnął mnie za rękę ze sklepu, zaprowadził na parking, wpakował do samochodu, spiął mocno pasami i zanim wróciliśmy do domu jego palce znalazły drogę wprost ku wnętrzom moich ud i pomiędzy nie i sprawiły, że nie potrafiłam przestać jęczeć.  
Tak było ostatnim razem. A dzisiaj poszliśmy do sklepu z garniturami. Każdy z nich leżał pięknie wyeksponowany na kolejnych, równo ustawionych jeden za drugim manekinach - ale szczerze powiedziawszy nawet idealnie wyrzeźbione manekiny nie miały podejścia do Berlina w garniturze. Wyglądał w nich tak, jakby się w takim stroju urodził. Idealnie dopasowanym, wyprasowanym i wykrochmalonym, pięknie pachnącym i zadbanym. Weszliśmy do sklepu, Berlin przeglądał kolejne marynarki, koszule i spodnie, ja siedziałam na krześle obok i uśmiechałam się do niego, bo nie potrafiłam wykrzesać z siebie nic innego, jak tylko uśmiech. Miałam oczy wlepione w niego jak w obrazek. Podziwiałam, jak delikatnymi ruchami przesuwał wieszaki i po kolejnych kilku takich gestach wybrał dwie koszule, jedną granatową, drugą białą, marynarkę i czarne spodnie, skierował się ku przymierzalni, pięknej, oszklonej, pełnej ledowych, oślepiających świateł i zanim tam wszedł pokiwał do mnie wskazującym palcem. - Chodź, mała - szepnął i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. I poszłam.  
Stanęłam za nim, on zmieścił się sam jeden w kabinie, zdjął z siebie koszulę, którą miał na sobie, a ja upajałam się widokiem jego idealnie wyrzeźbionych, delikatnych pleców, na których kreśliłam wieczorami przeróżne ścieżki językiem, ustami i palcami. Pamiętam ich smak - słodki, cierpki, lekko gryzący i absolutnie uzależniający. Zerkałam na jego pupę, sto razy lepszą od mojej, zgrabną i idealną do dawania klapsów. Może i to wypróbujemy pewnego dnia? O Boże, moje myśli biegły w totalnie nie tym kierunku, w którym powinny. Z transu obudził mnie głęboki głos Berlina - Oczy mam trochę wyżej, kochanie. Jak wyglądam? Tylko proszę, nie mów mi, że wolałabyś mnie bez niczego, bo to doskonale wiem - i zaśmiał się perliście. Po raz kolejny nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku, wyglądał jak żywcem wyjęty z okładki jakiegoś magazynu o modzie dla biznesmenów, czy innych bogatych mężczyzn. Wstałam z krzesła, podeszłam do niego, on złapał się za boki, zerknął na siebie w lustrze i powiedział - A jak Ci się podobają spodnie? I pasek od nich? Inny kolor chyba by pasował bardziej, hmm, trzeba go wymienić... może wypróbujesz czy łatwo się odpina? Chodź tu mała, pomóż mi - mruknął miękko i uśmiechnął się podstępnie. Nawet tutaj nie potrafił przestać mnie kusić. Podeszłam do niego, spojrzałam mu prosto w brązowe, okrągłe oczy, w których zaczęło buzować pożądanie, złapałam go lekko za ręce, podciągnęłam sobie sukienkę wyżej do połowy ud i klęknęłam przed nim, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - I kto tutaj kogo kusi, mała, zawsze mi wypominasz, że to ja jestem niepoważny, tymczasem Ty co wyrabiasz... - nie pozwoliłam mu mówić za dużo, bo jednym ruchem rozpięłam mu pasek, uwolniłam go z uścisku szlufek jednym, szybkim ruchem, potem powoli pociągnęłam rozporek w dół i uwolniłam to, co trzeba było uwolnić. Berlin na to czekał, bo widać było wyraźnie, że stwardniał i jest podniecony. - Chcesz tego tutaj, czy pójdziemy do samochodu? Wiem, że nie jesteś w stanie się powstrzymać od jęków i jeszcze pani kasjerka pomyśli, że Cię tutaj zabijają - zaśmiałam się zanim wzięłam go w usta i zassałam mocno tak, aż syknął. Wplótł dłoń w moje włosy, pogłaskał w policzek i powiedział specjalnie na głos - Jeszcze chwilę tutaj mi się zejdzie, ten pasek się chyba zaklinował - a ja, żeby go uciszyć dodałam język, ale gest ten zadziałał zupełnie odwrotnie, bo Berlin nabrał powietrza do ust i wypuścił je z głębokim jękiem. - Nie tutaj, mała. Nie tutaj. Wystarczy mi parę Twoich ruchów i chyba pęknę - mówił gardłowo opierając się plecami o lustro. - Kurwa, nie powinniśmy tutaj... a, pieprzyć, przecież i tak nikt tu nie wejdzie nieproszony - i przyciągnął mnie mocniej do siebie za czubek brody, rozsiadł się na pufie obok, rozpiął kilka guzików koszuli, bo ewidentnie zalewały go kolejne fale gorąca i poddał się chwili. Poddał się temu, co od dawna chciałam mu dać. Smakował absolutnie odurzająco, mocno, lekko słono, ale z drugiej strony słodko, upajająco, delikatnie. Był połączeniem absolutnie niepasujących do siebie składników, ale w nim były wręcz idealnie dopasowane, niczego nie było ani za dużo, ani za mało, w sam raz tak, żebym oszalała przesuwając po jego skórze i najczulszych miejscach językiem, ustami i dłonią. Dodałam rękę tak, żeby oszalał. Chciałam, żeby oszalał, żeby mi się poddał, żeby był mój, żebym trzymając go w ustach miała w garści całe jego pożądanie, które po paru mocniejszych ruchach eksplodowało, zalewając mnie falą totalnej i niekontrolowanej rozkoszy. Berlin dyszał, nawet nie zwróciłam na to uwagi, ale dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku i oddychał, jakby przebiegł maraton. Policzki miał czerwone jak buraczek, włosy posklejane potem, a na skroniach pulsowały mu delikatne żyłki. Wstałam bez słowa, otarłam sobie usta dłonią, rozmazując sobie przy okazji czerwoną szminkę na brodzie, powiedziałam cicho, żeby się ubrał, ogarnął, bo przecież musi jeszcze zapłacić za to, co ma na sobie. Z tego wszystkiego kompletnie nie zauważył, że wygniótł nowiutką koszulę i trochę zabrudził czarne spodnie. Pasek nam gdzieś umknął.   
Berlin złapał mnie w talii, mruknął - Myślisz, że tylko Ty możesz dawać przyjemność? To poczekaj chwilę, na dziś to jeszcze nie koniec - sprezentował mi namiętny pocałunek w szyję, ugryzł ją z czuciem, klepnął w pupę, mówiąc kolokwialnie "przetrzepał" i taki zarumieniony i nieogarnięty wyszedł ze mną pod rękę z przymierzalni. Uśmiechnął się do pani ekspedientki, nie wiadomo skąd wyjął plik banknotów, rzucił go gdzieś obok kasy fiskalnej i szybkim krokiem zaprowadził mnie na parking. Odnalazł nasze auto, w milczeniu wsiedliśmy i już zbliżałam pas do zapięcia, aż tu nagle na udzie poczułam jego zimną, delikatną dłoń. - Chyba Ci się miejsca pomyliły, złotko, przecież mówiłem, że to jeszcze nie koniec na dziś - Berlin rozsiadł się na swoim siedzeniu kierowcy, oparł się o fotel i poklepał się w nogi tak, że już wiedziałam, że mam się na niego wgramolić. Było ciężko, bo wnętrze samochodu było ciasne, ale przez to mogliśmy być jeszcze bliżej siebie. Usiadłam na nim okrakiem, twarzą do niego i tu już poszłam na całość. Wpiłam się w jego słodkie, miętowe usta, rozszarpałam mu nową koszulę, obdarowałam kolejnymi pocałunkami szczękę, linię żuchwy, brodę pachnącą piękną, cytrynową wodą po goleniu i dorwałam się do jego szyi, która była jednym z moich słabych punktów. Co tu dużo mówić, cały Berlin był moim słabym punktem. I po raz kolejny osłabłam, kiedy jego palce odsunęły mi majtki na bok i jednym ruchem we mnie weszły, poruszając się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Nie musiałam długo czekać, żeby oszaleć. Zamiast pojechać samochodem w podróż przed siebie, po raz kolejny wybraliśmy się w podróż śladami naszych pragnień, podróż taką, z której szybko się nie wraca.


	11. Wakacje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział troszeczkę inny, readerka jedzie z Berlinem na wakacje, miała być to oddzielna seria, ale postanowiłam, że wrzucę wszystko do jednego worka. Trzeba trochę odpocząć od zimnej mennicy.

Słońce nieśmiało chowało się za chmury, które kłębiły się na niebie i zdawały się rozpływać w powietrzu. Na twarzy czułam morską, rześką bryzę otulającą moją twarz. Robiło się późno, więc za chwilę powinniśmy wracać do hotelu. Kilkaset metrów od nas, przy kolejnym zejściu na plażę zebrała się grupka ludzi, rozbiła parawany, wbiła w piasek pochodnie i puściła z radia jakąś muzykę, która robiła się coraz głośniejsza i coraz bardziej donośna. Wytężając słuch mogłam usłyszeć coś w stylu gorących, kubańskich rytmów. Nagle Berlin jak poparzony zerwał się z leżaka, wstał na równe nogi, wyprostował się prawie jak do hymnu, sięgnął ręką do czapki z daszkiem, którą miał na głowie, cisnął ją gdzieś obok siebie, przeczesał włosy dłońmi i z szerokim uśmiechem zapytał - Czy mogę panią prosić do tańca? Por favor, seniorita, nie każ się prosić.  
\- A to na pewno mnie masz na myśli, tancerzu? - rzuciłam dowcipnie w jego stronę. Wiedziałam, że Berlin potrafił tańczyć. Takie ciało nie bierze się znikąd. Zresztą opowiadał mi wiele razy, że zanim zszedł na niezbyt zaszczytną drogę złodzieja ćwiczył taniec kilka dobrych lat. - To jak będzie, mała? Zaszczycisz mnie tańcem? - mówił dalej. Nie potrafiłam mu odmówić. Jeszcze niczego mu nie odmówiłam, tak też było i tym razem. Wstałam z leżaka, zdjęłam okulary przeciwsłoneczne żeby lepiej widzieć Berlina i mój Boże, jego widok po raz kolejny zaparł mi dech w piersiach. Owszem, te jego garnitury, czerwone kombinezony leżały na nim jak ulał, ale prawdę powiedziawszy najlepiej wyglądał bez nich. W plażowych spodenkach, czarnych klapkach i koralikach leniwie kołyszących się na szyi. Jego lekko zroszone potem ciało lśniło w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie mam podziać oczy, kiedy Berlin chwycił mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Objęłam go i zatopiłam palce w jego włosach, które były w uroczym nieładzie. Muzyka była szybka i gorąca, ale tańczyliśmy raczej wolno i kołysaliśmy się w równym tempie. Zamiast szybko wirować na piasku byliśmy zamknięci w swoich objęciach i czujący bicie swoich serc. Berlin co jakiś czas okręcał mnie dookoła swojej osi i przejeżdżał dłonią po moich plecach, delikatnie, zmysłowo, nieśpiesznie.  
Zamknęłam oczy i moje usta powędrowały ku jego, proszącym, głodnym, wydatnym, namiętnym i czekającym na dotyk. Zupełnie zatraciłam się w muzyce, która coraz ciszej sączyła się z grającego w oddali radia. Zasłuchana całowałam go powoli bo wiedziałam, że gdyby mój pocałunek był choćby odrobinę głębszy, dłoń Berlina od razu powędrowałaby do zapięcia góry od mojego różowego bikini. I chyba tak właśnie się stało, bo nie kontrolowałam odruchów swoich ust i oddawałam jego pocałunki coraz łapczywiej. Czułam jego delikatne ręce na swoich plecach, gdzie powoli zaczęła pojawiać się gęsia skórka. - Hej, Berlin, nie odkrywaj teraz tej tajemnicy, zaczekaj, aż skończy się piosenka i wtedy będziemy mogli iść do hotelu i hm, dokończyć to, co tak dobrze się zapowiada - szepnęłam mu do ucha, a żeby nie być do końca niewinną zatopiłam twarz w jego rozgrzanej słońcem szyi, przejechałam po niej językiem i lekko ugryzłam. Była nieco słona w smaku, ale z drugiej strony delikatna i gładka. Wiedziałam że coś takiego wystarczy, by Berlin zasyczał, przeniósł dłonie na moje biodra, z czuciem odepchnął od siebie i poprosił, byśmy szybko zbierali swoje rzeczy, bo w jego głowie już tli się pomysł na upojne zakończenie tego dnia. Więc jak nakazał, tak zrobiłam. Pośpiesznie chwyciłam za torbę uprzednio wrzucając do niej olejek do opalania, okulary przeciwsłoneczne, kilka jego rzeczy i skierowaliśmy się w stronę schodów prowadzących do hotelu, w którym się zatrzymaliśmy. W rytm powoli gasnącej, hiszpańskiej piosenki szliśmy ramię w ramię do pokoju hotelowego, który tej nocy zamienił się w świątynię naszej miłości.

***

Język Berlina tańczył po moim ciele. Nie czułam nic, oprócz jego języka. Tym razem postanowił mnie doprowadzić do ostateczności tylko nim. Wszędzie zostawiał mokre ślady, poruszał się znanymi tylko jemu ścieżkami, drażnił moje sutki - najpierw jeden, bardzo dokładnie, za chwilę drugi, któremu poświęcił tyle samo uwagi. Byłam na krawędzi jawy i snu, na krawędzi znalezienia się w innej galaktyce, do odkrycia której skrupulatnie i konsekwentnie prowadził mnie on. Jego język znalazł się nieco niżej, właśnie tam, gdzie go potrzebowałam. Jednak to było trochę za mało według Berlina, który mruknął z dezaprobatą i zanurzył pomiędzy moimi nogami całą swoją twarz, całując mnie, podgryzając, liżąc, świdrując językiem i muskając nosem. Był absolutnie oddany chwili i nic nie zdawało mu się przeszkadzać, aby po raz kolejny doprowadzić mnie na szczyt. Dzięki jego językowi - i nie tylko - wspinałam się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Berlin mruczał, oddychał ciężko, mówił coś gryząc mnie w uda i w końcu wkładając we mnie dwa palce wydał z siebie niezwykle zmysłowy dźwięk, który był ni to oddechem, ni to westchnięciem, ale był bardzo, bardzo podniecający. Chwyciłam mężczyznę za włosy i nakierowałam go tam, gdzie najbardziej potrzebowałam. Jeszcze kilka jego ruchów i byłabym w niebie.  
Nagle jednak zerwałam się ze snu - tak, bo to był niestety tylko sen - zlana potem. Drżałam przez dobrą minutę starając się zrozumieć, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Okazało się, że Berlin opanował mnie całą, łącznie ze sferą snu. Nie, żebym miała coś przeciwko, ale ten sen był jak prawdziwy. Czułam każde uczucie, każdy dotyk, każde muśnięcie jego języka, wszystko było realne, jakby to naprawdę się działo. Pomiędzy nogami miałam żar, którego w żaden sposób nie byłam w stanie ugasić.  
Za oknem na niebo powoli wspinało się słońce, aby obwieścić nowy dzień. Zerknęłam na zegarek stojący na szafce obok. Właściwie, po co ja na niego patrzyłam? Chyba tylko po to, aby mieć pojęcie o tym, jak późno dziś się obudziłam. Ale nie tym razem. Było przed siódmą. Czułam na twarzy morską bryzę, która wkradła się przez uchylone okno i otuliła moje ciało. Nasz hotel był praktycznie kilka kroków od pięknej, piaszczystej plaży i błękitnego jak przejrzyste niebo morza. Już chciałam wstawać z łóżka, ale zauważyłam, że obok mnie nie ma Berlina. Prawdopodobnie poszedł pod prysznic, bo słyszałam dochodzące z łazienki głuche dźwięki. Postanowiłam wykorzystać tę chwilę i chwilę się ze sobą pobawić. Ten sen podniecił mnie do granic możliwości i nie mogłam tego tak zostawić.  
Palce mojej lewej dłoni znalazły się na sutkach, delikatnie je ściskając. Skłamałabym mówiąc, że nie wyobrażałam sobie mojego gorącego, hiszpańskiego kochanka, którego pseudonimem była nazwa stolicy Niemiec. Gdy wystarczająco mocno się skupiłam, czułam na nich jego zęby. Zjechałam nieco niżej, cały czas mając w głowie jego i tylko jego. Myślenie o Berlinie sprawiało, że momentalnie stawałam się mokra. Poczułam tą wilgoć pomiędzy nogami, kiedy wsunęłam w siebie najpierw jeden, a potem drugi palec. Nie mogłam stłumić jęków, które same się ze mnie wydobywały. Było mi tak dobrze, tak magicznie, tak niesamowicie. Poruszałam palcami coraz szybciej, myśląc o Berlinie, który wsuwa się we mnie, wysuwa, wsuwa i wysuwa coraz mocniej i intensywniej. Jęczałam cicho, najciszej jak się dało. Zamknęłam oczy i oddałam się tej rozkoszy. Kiedy byłam już u progu orgazmu, usłyszałam najpierw głęboki śmiech, a potem Berlin stojący nade mną, zroszony kropelkami wody i z białym ręcznikiem na biodrach powiedział, że chyba za chwilę znowu będzie musiał się spocić, bo jego mała dziewczynka nie powinna sama się sobą zajmować, tylko jej mężczyzna powinien to robić. I Bóg mi świadkiem, że moment potem ręcznik upadł na podłogę, Berlin położył się na mnie, złapał za nadgarstki, przycisnął do łóżka, pocałował namiętnie, a potem zajął się mną i moim nieugaszonym pożarem tak, że przez resztę dnia nie wychodziliśmy z sypialni.

***

Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Słońce zaszło już dawno, a ja nie mogłam spać. Z sąsiedniego pokoju słyszałam stuk palców o klawiaturę, trzask zamykanych szafek i szelest jakichś papierów. Pewnie Berlin znowu się rozbudził i porządkował swoje biuro, robił tak bardzo często w środku nocy. Nie potrafił spokojnie spać. Strona łóżka, na której zawsze leżał, była pusta, ale jeszcze ciepła, więc wstał niedawno. Nie umiałam spać bez niego u swojego boku. Wstałam, nałożyłam na siebie delikatny, satynowy szlafrok i poszłam do pokoju, z którego dobiegały te szmery.  
Drzwi od gabinetu Berlina były uchylone. Zbliżyłam się do nich, oparłam o ścianę i po cichu obserwowałam, jak mężczyzna krząta się po pokoju i coś porządkuje. Nie widziałam zbyt wiele, ponieważ pokój był oświetlony słabym światłem rzucanym przez lampkę stojącą na dużym, drewnianym biurku. Dostrzegłam jedynie Berlina chodzącego od szafki do szafki i układającego jakieś teczki, pudełka i segregatory. W sumie nie zdziwił mnie ten widok, pedant był z niego niesamowity. Wszystko musiało być idealnie poukładane. Inaczej nie potrafił się na niczym skupić. To mniej więcej jak ja w jego obecności. Chciałam być cicho i mu nie przeszkadzać, ale nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać i weszłam do jego gabinetu. Berlin był odwrócony plecami i zdawał się nie zauważać tego, że jestem tuż za nim. Ten mężczyzna sprawiał, że traciłam nad sobą kontrolę. Podeszłam do niego jeszcze bliżej, wspięłam się na palce, objęłam go w pasie i zatopiłam usta w jego karku. Mruknął. Teraz już mi nie ucieknie, pomyślałam. Jest mój. Tylko mój.  
\- Co Ty robisz w środku nocy w moim gabinecie, mała? - wyszeptał, wciąż będąc odwróconym do mnie plecami, po których kreśliłam paznokciami najróżniejsze ścieżki. Jego skóra była szorstka, ale zarazem taka miękka i delikatna. Nie potrafiłam przestać jej dotykać i drapać.  
\- Obudziłam się i zauważyłam, że nie ma Cię obok mnie, więc zgadłam, że jesteś tutaj. - odpowiedziałam cicho na jego pytanie i dodałam - Wiesz przecież, że nie umiem usnąć bez Ciebie. Wracajmy do łóżka, jutro to dokończysz, proszę Cię. - Berlin odwrócił się do mnie, wreszcie zobaczyłam jego twarz, uroczo zaspaną, z przymrużonymi zmysłowo oczami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaśmiał, pocałował mnie w czoło, zbliżył swoje usta do mojego ucha i szepnął - Dobrze, kochanie. Dobrze. Skoro tak ładnie prosisz. Ale mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. - I po tych słowach poczułam jego usta na szyi. Kolana się pode mną ugięły i Berlin musiał podtrzymać mi dłonią plecy, bo byłam blisko osunięcia się na podłogę pod wpływem tej pieszczoty. - Spokojnie kochana, wiesz przecież o tym, że zwierzyna musi oznaczyć swoje terytorium, prawda? - mruczał pod nosem pomiędzy kolejnymi kąśnięciami i pocałunkami. Nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć, tylko przytaknęłam. Oszołomiona tym, co wyczyniał Berlin swoimi ustami, zębami i językiem byłam w stanie jedynie jęczeć, dotykać go po klatce piersiowej i czuć pod palcami delikatne włoski, które niesamowicie mnie podniecały. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy Berlin zrzucił z siebie tą białą, rozpiętą koszulę, która poleciała gdzieś w kąt pokoju. To musiało być jakoś pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami, którymi wciąż mnie obdarowywał. Nagle naparł na mnie swoim ciepłym ciałem, wziął garść moich włosów i odchylił mi głowę do tyłu, po czym posadził na drewnianym, masywnym biurku. Zupełnie się mu poddałam. - A teraz, mi amor, pozwolisz, że zrobię tą rzecz, którą miałem zrobić, dobrze? - powiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem na twarzy. Przytaknęłam i pozwoliłam mu działać, a wiedziałam, że nie będzie to nic związane z porządkami, które zaczął. Bardzo mnie to ucieszyło, że zajął się mną, a nie tymi swoimi dokumentami. Byłam rozpalona jak piec i czułam, że za chwilę wybuchnę, jeżeli Berlin mnie nie dotknie. Uwielbiał się nade mną znęcać. Pochylił się nade mną, przygniótł sobą, ugryzł w płatek ucha i powiedział - Chciałbym już zacząć, ale musisz jeszcze chwilę poczekać, przerwałaś mi pracę i takie niegrzeczne dziewczynki muszą sobie zasłużyć na przyjemność. Przecież wiesz, że mogę Cię mieć, kiedy tylko zechcę... ale nie masz prawa mnie prowokować w taki sposób, przychodząc tutaj ubrana w ten szlafroczek, który już dawno powinien znaleźć się na ziemi. Pozwolisz mi go z siebie zdjąć? Ach, zresztą i tak nie masz nic do gadania. - Berlin praktycznie zdarł ze mnie jedyne okrycie, które na sobie miałam i zostawił mnie nagą, podnieconą i czekającą na jego kolejny ruch. - Połóż się. Oprzyj się plecami o blat, rozłóż trochę te swoje śliczne nóżki, ociupinkę szerzej - chwycił mnie rękoma za łydki i rozchylił je prawie do oporu. - Oddychaj mała, oddychaj, oddychaj spokojnie, bo zaraz Twój oddech nieco przyśpieszy. Chcesz tego? - ponownie przytaknęłam, w ogóle się nie odzywając. Byłam zbyt oszołomiona tym, co się dzieje. - Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Grzeczna dziewczynka. Widzisz, jak chcesz, to potrafisz być aniołkiem.  
Berlin najpierw świdrował mnie wzrokiem, przejeżdżał nim aż od moich piersi do najczulszego miejsca, które pulsowało i chciało wreszcie poczuć jego dotyk. - Jesteś niecierpliwa, kochana. Nawet bardzo. Mogę sprawdzić, jak bardzo? - przytaknięcie. Mężczyzna włożył we mnie dwa palce i wygiął je w łuk. Po chwili wyjął je, włożył sobie do ust, oblizał, przejechał językiem po wargach i powiedział, że smakuję jak cukier, jak najsłodszy deser, jaki miał okazję próbować. Już tymi słowami sprawiał, że byłam na krawędzi. Jego głos był niski, zmysłowy, seksowny, wibrujący i taka zasłuchana nie zauważyłam, kiedy jego palce ponownie się we mnie znalazły. Tym razem już na dłużej, bo Berlin kąsając mnie po udach i liżąc ich wnętrze językiem posuwał mnie palcami coraz szybciej i coraz mocniej tak, że przed oczami robiło mi się czarno. Czując narastającą przyjemność i rozlewające się ciepło w dole brzucha jęczałam bezgłośnie, zupełnie poddając się temu, co robi ze mną mój kochanek. Zamknęłam oczy, odrzuciłam głowę do tyłu i doszłam falami ekstazy, kiedy Berlin do palców dodał ciepły i długi język, który stymulował moją łechtaczkę. Tego było już za wiele, za wiele podniecenia, za wiele odczuć, za wiele przyjemności. Szybki oddech miarowo się uspokoił, serce jakby zdawało się dochodzić do siebie po przebiegniętym maratonie i zanim całkowicie wróciłam do normalności, Berlin ściągnął mnie z biurka, pocałował bardzo namiętnie tak, że czułam w ustach swój słodko-słony smak, narzucił na mnie zmięty wcześniej szlafrok i powiedział - Byłaś cudowna, złotko. Absolutnie fenomenalna. Tak pięknie się pode mną wiłaś, rozpuściłaś się jak kostka lodu, którą doprowadziłem do wrzenia. Musisz mi się jakoś odwdzięczyć za to, że przez Ciebie przerwałem swoje zajęcia. - puścił mi oko, zaśmiał się, wziął za rękę, zamknął swój gabinet i ramię w ramię wróciliśmy do sypialni. Za oknem zauważyłam blady świt, który oznajmiał nadchodzący, nowy dzień. Berlin położył się na łóżku, założył ręce za głowę i zdawał się czekać. Kiedy tylko zobaczyłam w jego oczach czarne, tańczące iskierki już wiedziałam, co mam zrobić. Najpierw go pocałowałam, aż zaczął mruczeć jak rozbudzony ze snu kotek. Później już tylko było słychać jego stłumione jęki i moje imię wyrzucane spazmami z nabrzmiałych ust.


	12. Wanna

Ciężki to był dzień. Jedyne, czego pragnęłam po wielu, wielu godzinach pracy to długa, gorąca i relaksująca kąpiel. Zamknęłam drzwi od domu, zrzuciłam z siebie wszystkie ciuchy, torebkę cisnęłam gdzieś na podłogę - teraz nie miałam siły przejmować się takimi pierdołkami - i skierowałam się do łazienki. To, co zobaczyłam zupełnie mnie zaskoczyło i tak patrzyłam przed siebie przez około 10 sekund z otwartą buzią. Berlin, ten skurczybyk, pod moją nieobecność z mojej własnej łazienki urządził sobie spa. Leżał w wannie pełnej piany wyciągnięty jak kotek na słońcu, na oczach miał plasterki ogórka, dookoła porozstawiał świece... i coś pięknie pachniało. To chyba jakieś kadzidło albo olejek eteryczny. Postanowiłam przerwać mu tą idyllę, ale byłam zupełnie rozebrana. To nic. Niech wie, że to ja rządzę w domu.  
\- Berlin! Co Ty wyprawiasz? - krzyknęłam, jednak z przekąsem w głosie, bo absolutnie nie byłam na niego zła. Chciałam się z nim podroczyć, pokazać władczość, chociaż mogło się to skończyć różnie. - W mojej własnej łazience spa? A Ty wiesz, ile w tych czasach kosztuje woda? Czy my śpimy na pieniądzach? - Prawdą było, że odkąd jestem z Berlinem, to na tych pieniądzach dosłownie śpimy. Ale to nic. Czekałam, co pan ładny mi odpowie.  
\- A owszem, śpimy. Ja śpię. - mówił Berlin spokojnie krzyżując sobie ręce na piersi. - Kiedy wszystkie poduszki są w praniu, to ja napycham poszewkę banknotami i tak śpię. - Jakże ja mogłam się na niego gniewać, kiedy i on wszystko obracał w żart. Może to i dobrze, bo wiele razy dzięki temu uniknęliśmy kłótni i nieprzyjemnych, ciężkich rozmów. - Któż to wrócił z pracy, taki zły, taki... - mężczyzna ściągnął sobie plasterek ogórka z oczu, włożył do ust i chrupnął głośno, kiedy na mnie spojrzał, a stałam przed nim zupełnie tak, jaką mnie pan Bóg stworzył. -...madre mia, taki piękny, jeszcze piękniejszy jak się złości. Chyba chciałaś wziąć kąpiel, prawda? Ale ktoś Cię uprzedził, mała. To nic. - Berlin uśmiechnął się szeroko, przeczesał sobie wilgotne włosy dłonią, poklepał się po udzie i powiedział - Chodź tu. Wykąpiemy się razem. No chodź, nie gryzę - mówił niskim, zachęcającym głosem, który sprawiał, że zawsze miękły mi kolana.   
\- A jak Cię poproszę? - spytałam żartobliwie.  
\- To wtedy jak najbardziej. I gdzie będziesz chciała. Ale najpierw to powinnaś mnie poprosić, żebym Ci umył włoski. - odpowiedział mężczyzna. I dałam się namówić. Usiadłam na przeciwko jego, a że wanna była w miarę ciasna to byliśmy bardzo blisko siebie. Tak blisko, że stykały się nasze kolana i nie brakowało dużo, aby także nasze dłonie się splotły. Mój Boże, jak on to robił że nawet taki, mówiąc kolokwialnie "nieogarnięty" był piękny? Nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku, od jego włosów delikatnie zroszonych wodą, od kosmyków, które przykleiły się do czoła, od jego zmarszczek przy oczach, kiedy się uśmiechał, a kiedy już się uśmiechał, to tak jakby wszystko co złe odeszło, jak ręką odjął. Patrzyłam z zachwytem na jego długą, piękną szyję, która tylko i wyłącznie zachęcała, by się do niej przyssać ustami i zostawić mnóstwo słodkich malinek, na jego klatkę piersiową pokrytą czarno-siwymi włoskami, na jego delikatny brzuch... a jakbym teraz zaczęła go dotykać, ot tak, bez powodu? Myślę, że wtedy wszystko zadziałoby się bardzo, bardzo szybko, a ja chciałam go smakować długo, jak najsłodszy deser, który rozpuszcza się w ustach. Właśnie, a propo ust. Chciałam jego ust na sobie. Wszędzie, gdzie jest to możliwe. Jego usta złączone z moimi w namiętnym, dusznym pocałunku, jego usta na moich obojczykach, na piersiach, na sutkach, na brzuchu, pomiędzy moimi nogami, czyli tam, gdzie najbardziej go potrzebowałam... z tych snów na jawie wyrwał mnie dopiero jego głos.  
\- Księżniczka się zamyśliła, co? Przecież widzę, że jesteś jakaś taka... niewyraźna, jakbyś była zupełnie gdzieś indziej... chcesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie? - Berlin mówił patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. I jeszcze ten jego głos. Nie planowałam być aż tak podniecona, chciałam się tylko wykąpać, ale jak zwykle mój mężczyzna wywarł na mnie takie wrażenie, którego nijak nie jestem w stanie się pozbyć. Ale grałam niedostępną. Wiedziałam, że on to lubi. - No z Tobą jestem, tutaj, w wannie, nie widzisz? Te ogórki Ci chyba przesłoniły oczy, mój drogi, czas pomyśleć o jakiejś innej formie regeneracji, zresztą Ty jesteś taki piękny, że nic Ci nie jest potrzebne, piękniejszy już nie będziesz - mówiłam z przekąsem i ochlapałam go trochę wodą. Berlin się zaśmiał, odwzajemnił gest, dodatkowo robiąc mi z piany wąsy.   
\- A może byś się napiła winka, kochana? - zaproponował.   
\- Hmm, winka tu nie widzę, no chyba, że gdzieś je schowałeś?  
\- Żebyś wiedziała, że schowałem. - I nagle mój brunet sięgnął ręką gdzieś obok wanny, pogmerał, pogmerał i wyciągnął ze stojącego niedaleko wiadra pełnego kostek lodu już otwarte, czerwono-krwiste wino. - Ty piłeś z gwinta pewnie, co? Bo nie widzę tutaj żadnych kieliszków. Pijak jeden, wstrętny pijak - i uderzyłam go lekko w ramię.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie pijakiem, kochanie, nie sądziłem, że do mnie dołączysz, dlatego nie mam kieliszków. Wino pite z butelki jest pyszne, ale potrafi być jeszcze smaczniejsze... - i wtedy Berlin popchnął mnie leciutko, żebym oparła się o zimną ścianę, wyjął korek z butelki zębami, plunął nim gdzieś w głąb łazienki i rozlał wino na moją szyję, które powolutku popłynęło sobie na obojczyki, na piersi, zatrzymało się na sutkach i pokapało leniwie do wody, gdzie rozpłynęło się niezauważenie, tak, jakby w ogóle go nie było. Widziałam w jego oczach to, co znałam doskonale. Pożądanie. Głód. Jakby mógł, to pewnie zjadłby mnie żywcem. Ale wiem, że Berlin jest taki, że on też lubi jeść powoli, kąsać ofiarę, delektować się nią sprawiając, że owa ofiara trzęsie się pod nim, prosi o więcej ukąszeń, zadrapań, gestów i dotyków. Chciałam, żeby wreszcie się za mnie zabrał i nie zostawił ze mnie nic. Nawet kosteczki. Zachęciłam go do tego łapiąc go za wilgotny kark, przyciągając do siebie i po chwili w łazience zapadła grobowa cisza przerywana dźwiękami naszych mokrych, łapczywych pocałunków. W jednej chwili poczułam w swoich ustach jego ciepły język, dłoń na szyi po mału zaciskającą się coraz mocniej a drugą biegnącą coraz niżej, tam, gdzie potrzebowałam ją poczuć. Wypchnęłam biodra, by spotkać się z ręką mężczyzny, ale ten nagle przestał. - Hola, malutka, co tak prędko? Nie dałaś mi nawet spróbować tego wina, a pewnie jest pyszne - mówił Berlin chrapliwym głosem, a ja robiłam się coraz bardziej wilgotna i przestawałam kontaktować. Liczył się tylko on. - Przecież już wyżłopałeś pół butelki! Jeszcze Ci mało? - próbowałam się z nim podroczyć. - Ciebie zawsze mi mało.  
I przyssał się ustami tam, gdzie wino się wcześniej znalazło. Kreślił językiem wzory na mojej szyi, na obojczykach, pomiędzy piersiami, na mostku, gdzie poczuł rozszalałe bicie mojego serca, na sutkach, którym poświęcił więcej czasu w sposób taki, że zaczęłam się pod nim wić i rozpadać na maluteńkie kawałki. - Berlin, przestań, bo się upijesz, mi nawet nie dałeś języka umoczyć - wydyszałam ostatkiem sił, kiedy czułam, że naprawdę dłużej nie wytrzymam, jeżeli nie poczuję go w sobie. - Właśnie, dobrze że przypomniałaś mi o języku. Nawet bardzo dobrze. - Mężczyzna nagle przestał, wstał na równe nogi i wyszedł z wanny. Milczał. Ależ był piękny. Jak posąg. Jak grecka rzeźba. Wszędzie był idealny, miał niesamowitą pupę, silne uda, ciało okraszone czarnymi i siwymi włoskami, które niesamowicie kręciły, delikatne plecy... mogłabym go tak podziwiać i podziwiać, a kiedy już obrócił się twarzą do mnie, to oniemiałam po raz kolejny. Jego twarz płonęła z pożądania, oczy świdrowały mnie aż za bardzo i o ile znam męską anatomię, to był podniecony. Kobieta łatwo poznaje takie rzeczy. Za łatwo. Berlin zbliżył się do mnie, złapał mnie za biodra i podsunął do brzegu wanny tak, żebym rozchyliła nogi i oparła je o pralkę i umywalkę, które stały blisko. Za chwilę wziął się do roboty. Wciąż nie mówiąc nic ukląkł przede mną, puścił mi oko i zanurzył się tam, gdzie pragnęłam go od początku tego wieczoru najbardziej. W robieniu mi dobrze ustami i językiem był niezastąpiony, niemożliwy, nie do pobicia. Zniszczył mnie dla innych mężczyzn. Językiem docierał do najgłębiej położonych miejsc, lizał mnie jak najsłodszy deser, muskał ustami jak pióreczko, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że może być agresywniejszy i dawać mi coraz więcej. Zaczęłam tracić kontrolę nad sobą a czując, że Berlin włożył we mnie dwa palce i poruszał nimi w przód i w tył zupełnie przestałam się przejmować wszystkim dookoła i krzyczałam jego prawdziwe imię raz za razem. Błagałam, żeby Andres nie przestawał. Żeby doprowadził mnie do takiego orgazmu, że nie tylko ściany w łazience się zatrzęsą, ale także cała ja, od czubka głowy aż do dużego palca u nóg. Wiedział, że dochodzę. Chciał, żebym doszła i rozpadła się na kawałki. Nagle przestał. Warknął, oblizał się, powiedział - Nie tylko Ty chcesz spełnienia, mała. Ja też go chcę. Najlepiej w Tobie, bo tam jest mi najlepiej - i ponownie dołączył do mnie w wannie. Teraz wszystko zadziało się szybko, beztlenowo, duszno, łapczywie i agresywnie. Berlin przygwoździł mnie ciałem do dna wanny, upuścił trochę wody, rozlał na mnie więcej wina, które zlizywał raz za razem, pieścił mnie dłońmi i jednym, szybkim ruchem wszedł we mnie z głośnym jękiem. Teraz byliśmy już jednością. Nie chciałam, by ten moment kiedykolwiek się skończył. Byłam już dostatecznie rozgrzana, więc kilka ruchów Berlina wystarczyło, żebym rozkrzyczała się na całą łazienkę targana orgazmem, który przetrząsnął moim ciałem jak uderzenie piorunem. Nie liczyło się nic więcej, tylko on. Jemu też nie trzeba było wiele. Doszedł krótko po mnie, opadł na moje piersi, składając na nich coraz delikatniejsze pocałunki. I tak ciężko oddychając wróciliśmy wreszcie do siebie i mieliśmy nawet siłę na rozmowę.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Andres. Wiesz, że Cię kocham, prawda?  
\- Chyba wiem. Gdybyś mnie nie kochała, to nie dałabyś mi zrobić z siebie galaretki. Pięknie się pode mną rozpadłaś, jak zawsze zresztą. Ty nazwałaś mnie niemożliwym, a ja nazwę Cię najcudowniejszą istotą na świecie, może być? Tylko mi się tak nie rumień, bo wiesz jak te rumieńce na mnie działają... masz ochotę na drugą rundę? Tylko tym razem Ty przede mną klękniesz, jak przed swoim panem i władcą - mówił Berlin przekonująco. Zgodziłam się. Dla niego zrobiłabym wszystko. - Najpierw się troszkę wysuszmy. Ja pójdę do kuchni, zrobię nam coś pysznego, a Ty sobie dopij to winko i usiądź wygodnie w fotelu przed telewizorem. Chociaż... nie włączaj telewizora. Nie skupisz się na tym, co w nim zobaczysz.  
I wyszłam z łazienki zostawiając w niej nagiego Berlina, którego perlisty śmiech rozszedł się po całym mieszkaniu. Tak wyglądało życie z nim. Seks, jedzenie, więcej seksu, a przede wszystkim najwięcej miłości, komfortu i uśmiechu. Nikt wcześniej nie sprawił, że czułam się jak królowa fruwająca 5 metrów ponad ziemią ze szczęścia. Tylko on.


End file.
